


it's a bloodsport (but i understand)

by seulgishyun (inanotheruniverse)



Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: F/F, RISE WENJOY, Son Seungwan | Wendy/Park Sooyoung | Joy - Freeform, from side!seulrene to main!seulrene
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-10
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-03-16 08:51:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 35,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13632903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inanotheruniverse/pseuds/seulgishyun
Summary: Captain Kang Seul Gi meets Doctor Bae Joo Hyun on a Wednesday, with the sky overcast and Joo Hyun’s fingers pressing in on Second Lieutenant Park Soo Young’s aching abdomen.or the Descendants of the Sun AU no one really asked for.





	1. i.

**Author's Note:**

> taking a little bit of a break from all the angst. but please don't worry, i'm still working on chapter 3 of divorce au. :)

Captain Kang Seul Gi meets Doctor Bae Joo Hyun on a Wednesday, with the sky overcast and Joo Hyun’s fingers pressing in on Second Lieutenant Park Soo Young’s aching abdomen.

She had driven Sooyoung from Lotte World and straight to Haseong Hospital’s Emergency Bay, after the younger woman had slumped over the shooting game’s counter, clutching her right side.

(And Sooyoung had told her that she’s _not_ kidding—that she’s not even acting—for maybe fifty dozen times.)

“Only you would get sick while we’re on break,” Seulgi tells her as soon as the nurse leaves them with instructions of waiting for the doctor; her worry masked by a chuckle.

It turns into a laugh at the wordless glare that Sooyoung sends her way.

“And right when we were about to beat the high score too!” Seulgi _tsks_ , playful. “I really wanted that Ryan plush.”

“I’m so glad to know what your priorities are,” snipes Sooyoung, curbing the edge to kick the smirk off of her friend’s face.

(Her _Seulgi_ tolerance is already running low to start with, much less now that she’s short of shrieking in pain.

Preferably on the other woman’s ears till they bleed.)

Seulgi darts a hand out, pats Sooyoung on the knee, feigning pity. “I’ll just ask the doctor for your appendix in exchange. In a glass container, or _oooh_ , those tiny mason jars.”

The younger woman’s face twists in repulsion. She bends her knee, shaking Seulgi’s hand off. “Why are you so weird?”

“Morbidly curious. There’s a huge difference.”

As Sooyoung opens her mouth for a retort, the white curtain gets pushed to the side, revealing a doctor in a white coat and dark blue scrubs.

Her long black hair is bundled into a neat tie, smooth tips almost reaching her waist; yet the few short locks that escaped perfectly frames the widest, warmest brown eyes Seulgi has ever seen.

But it’s the doctor’s gentle voice that has Seulgi gripping Sooyoung’s knee back, _and_ a little too tightly. “Hi, I’m Doctor Bae Joo Hyun.”

And _her_ smile that makes Seulgi’s own knees buckle.

Seeing Sooyoung’s wince, Doctor Bae Joo Hyun sets the chart she’s poring over down on the nearest side table, moving closer to the other woman.

Seulgi shuffles to stand at the head of her friend’s hospital bed, right where her keen eyes can watch the way Doctor Bae Joo Hyun’s hands hover at the hem of Sooyoung’s white shirt. Though, Seulgi isn’t sure if it’s out of uncertainty or she’s simply waiting for permission.

At this, Seulgi feels her eyes squint as she takes a good long look at Doctor Bae, who honestly seems to be incredibly too young to be a fully licensed doctor. And now she’s starting to second guess her decision to bring her friend here instead of driving straight back to their base.

(The doctor is beautiful, _yes_ , but she’s been friends with Sooyoung since their basic training days, and _that_ just takes precedence.)

“I need to lift your shirt a little, is that okay?”

Sooyoung nods her consent, eyes screwing shut in embarrassment when Seulgi jumps in from beside her. “You kinda look too young to be a doctor.”

She tips her head back—as much as lying on a hospital bed would allow—and sends the other woman a scowl that pretty much screams _I’m going to kill you after all of this is over._

The doctor, for her part, only flashes Seulgi a polite smile, then says, “I get that a lot.”

She flattens the tips of her fingers on Sooyoung’s right abdomen, and right away, her patient yelps. Joohyun nods, mentally taking notes.

In turn, Seulgi’s skepticism only grows.

“On a scale of one to ten, how’s the pain?”

“Five,” Sooyoung barely suppresses a grumble.

“She’s lying,” Seulgi spills, and then snickers at the annoyance that settles on her friend’s face. “In _Sooyoung-speak_ , that’s a definite ten. Maybe even more.”

“Thank you for that,” Joohyun replies. But it’s punctuated by a tone that somehow makes Seulgi feel like she’s being dismissed.

Joohyun moves her fingers a little more to the side, at the spot where Soouyoung’s back meets her hip. And Seulgi’s face pulls into a grimace as her friend lets out another low growl, “ _Fuck_.”

The doctor’s lips curve into an apology that she casts at Sooyoung’s direction. “I’m sorry, but we need to watch out for any tenderness—”

Sooyoung grits her teeth, reigning the pain in. But her face crumples a little too much, her jaw grinding a little too hard that Seulgi can’t help but jump to her rescue.

“Uh, with all due respect Doctor,” she starts, pausing until Joohyun lifts her gaze to meet hers. “But don’t you think you’ve pressed enough for her stomach to be _actually_ tender?”

“ _Unnie_ ,” Sooyoung hisses, and _shit_ , she just wants the bed to swallow her whole.

Seulgi then bends to whisper in Sooyoung’s ear. “Shouldn’t they let resident doctors handle your case at least? Not interns?”

Three things then happen all at once:

Doctor Bae Joo Hyun’s neck pulls rigidly to her right, eyes widening in disbelief. Her mouth falls open, clearly stunned at the _audacity_.

Sooyoung covers her face with the hand that’s not clutching the white sheet for her dear life, muttering _Oh my God_ under her breath over and over.

Seulgi pulls back in surprise. Her nose scrunches, realizing that the words came out louder than she intended.

Blood quickly rushes to the tips of her ears. “Not that I mean anything bad about it—” she hurries to explain. “Just that, you know—”

Sooyoung latches onto the hand closest to her reach, nails digging in on Seulgi’s skin.

A whimper escapes from Seulgi’s throat as she tries to pry Sooyoung’s fingers away; but they only seem to claw themselves deeper.

While Joohyun just blinks and gapes, still at a loss for words. And when she finally finds the right ones she’d like to hurl at this woman with a pair of sharp feline eyes and a pretty face, she opens her mouth to speak. Yet, her sense of professionalism wins over, and it lets the colorful words trickle down into a strained sound that gets stuck in her throat.

Instead, she turns around and opts to call for a nurse, quietly asking her to book an OR right away. When she returns her attention back to her patient, she stands ramrod straight, pocketing both her hands inside her white coat.

It’s the most serious she’s looked since she stepped inside Sooyoung’s bay. And as she speaks, she only addresses Sooyoung, ignoring the woman standing next to her. “From my initial assessment, your appendix hasn’t ruptured yet. But given that you’re experiencing severe pain, we will need to take it out.”

Seulgi leans to her side, making sure that she’s in Doctor Bae Joo Hyun’s line of vision. “Are you the one doing the surgery? How long is it gonna take?”

“I am not at liberty to divulge anything related to the surgery to non-relatives,” Joohyun snips, her tone biting. Though her eyes never leave Sooyoung.

“Oh, sorry _?_ ”

“I’ll see you in OR one, okay?” Joohyun presses on, as if she hasn’t heard anything; tacks on a smile that is for her patient and her patient alone. She pushes the curtains open and signals for another doctor to step in. “By the way, this is my resident, Doctor Kim Yerim.”

Seulgi blinks a couple of times, swallowing visibly at the way Joo Hyun accentuates _my_.

“She will help prep you for the surgery. And if you have any questions, please don’t hesitate to ask her.”

“Thank you, Doctor,” Sooyoung says. She lifts her shoulders off the reclined bed and bows in gratitude.

Joohyun bows back, then, she pats Doctor Kim encouragingly on the shoulder before turning to leave.

Seulgi’s gaze trails the doctor’s back until she disappears from their sight. Then, with a frown, she turns to her friend. “I don’t think she likes me.”

Sooyoung tilts her head, eyes narrowing threateningly. “If she leaves a huge clamp inside my stomach, I’m petitioning to drop you in the middle of Gobi.”

…

  


Thirty-four minutes and five coffee cups after Sooyoung has been rolled into surgery, Seulgi sees Doctor Bae Joo Hyun again, stepping out of the OR suite and into the Nurses Station situated conveniently in the middle of the hallway.

Seulgi is patiently sitting at the waiting area when she sees her, buzzing with nervous energy as she switches between watching people pass by and glancing at the digital clock hanging on the wall opposite her seat.

She spots the doctor easily—though the clouds that adorn her light blue scrub cap adds to that—and walks to meet Doctor Bae, who’s now busy talking to another doctor that just stopped by the same station.

The new comer, Seulgi notes, has lollipops sticking out of her scrubs’ chest pocket, and the bangs covering her forehead makes her look even younger than Doctor Bae Joo Hyun.

Her face, _though_ , Seulgi remembers very well.

(Two and half years ago, she watched Doctor Son Seungwan save the lives of two Ethiopian children who got hit by a speeding car, with nothing but a set of limited tools and a makeshift tent for an operating room; the heat of the sun hot and scalding against her back.)

And when Doctor Son Seungwan slides her shoes against the tiled floor, Seulgi can only watch in amusement as she _skates_ her way down the left wing’s hallway.

“Did she just—” she turns to Doctor Bae, who startles at her sudden appearance. “Was she wearing roller skates or something?”

“Wheelies. It’s a Peds thing,” Joohyun states offhandedly. She tugs her scrub cap off, stuffing it at the back pocket of her scrub pants, then, “And what can I do for you, Miss?”

“Oh, uh—” Seulgi trails off as her eyes trace the way Doctor Bae’s hair bounces loose, cascading down her back in waves.

But when she catches herself staring, she clears her throat, and then extends a polite hand, offering it for the doctor to shake. “Kang Seul Gi,”

Joohyun stares at the gesture with a straight face, long enough that it makes Seulgi squirm.

But Captain Kang Seul Gi is nothing but patient, so she keeps it hanging in the space between them, sure and steady.

(Joohyun _honestly_ would be impressed, if she didn’t annoy her so much.)

And when she finally accepts it, it’s more of a tug than a shake that Seulgi honestly thinks her shoulder popped out of its socket from the force.

“I’m here to ask about my friend, Park Sooyoung?” Seulgi says as the doctor drops her hand, surreptitiously rolls her shoulder when Doctor Bae turns back to the counter to grab the stack of charts.

“Ah,” Joohyun hums. She lifts a couple of pages from the topmost chart, lingeringly flipping through each, like she’s taking _her_ time to read.

And then, she smiles at Seulgi, her teeth showing; smiles a smile that’s too saccharine to be real. “I thought I already told you that I am not at liberty to divulge anything about the surgery unless you’re a relative?”

“But I’m her friend!” Seulgi reasons out. “I was the one who brought her here!”

“And on behalf of my patient, thank you for being a good friend.” Joohyun pulls the charts closer to her chest, preparing to leave. “Unfortunately, we do have hospital protocols to follow. Now if you'll excuse me, I have post-op rounds to get to.”

She makes a show of unclicking her pen, tucking it inside the chest pocket of her scrubs, before sauntering down the same hallway Seungwan wheeled into.

Seulgi scrambles to her feet at the sight of the doctor walking away. “Wait!”

She falls into step with the other woman, skipping once or twice to catch up.

( _God_ , these doctors are fast.)

Joohyun keeps her eyes trained ahead, ignoring the other woman walking beside her.

“Wait, look,” Seulgi says. Her hands fumble all over her black leather jacket, seemingly searching for something. “I’m actually her emergency contact and I have proof.”

The doctor exhales an exasperated breath, and then halts in her steps, turning to face the taller woman. She lifts the hand that isn’t cradling the post-ops charts, holding it out at Seulgi, palm up. “Let’s have it then.”

“Yeah, let me just—” Seulgi grins as she fishes out a square card out of her jacket’s inside pocket. “Here! This is Sooyoung’s ID card.”

Joohyun swipes the card from Seulgi’s fingers. “Second Lieutenant Park Soo Young,” she mumbles as she reads. “Blood Type, A. _Hmmm_. Emergency Contact, Captain Kang Seul Gi.”

The doctor lets her hand drop to her side, studying the woman in front of her dubiously. “ _You’re_ Captain Kang Seul Gi?”

In turn, Seulgi salutes at her. “At your service.” She then looks at Doctor Bae from under her lids, hiding the triumphant grin that shapes on her lips at the disbelief written all over the other woman’s face.

“So,” she drawls, dragging the syllable out. “Can I ask now how my friend is doing?”

Joohyun narrows her eyes, refusing to accept defeat. “You look too young to be a captain.”

“Yah! What do you mean?!”

She smirks as she watches Seulgi’s face fall, her grin quickly replaced by a disgruntled look. “I need to see your ID. I need to make sure you’re really Captain Kang.”

“ _Aish_ ,” the soldier huffs. But she dutifully fishes her own ID card and hands it to Doctor Bae.

Joohyun looks it over, front to back and then front again, hoping for any proof that it’s fake.

But it checks out, and only a sigh manages to escape her as she silently mourns the loss of the only thing she can lord over Kang Seul Gi’s head.

 _Captain_ Kang Seul Gi’s head.

She hands both cards back to its owner, then, speaks, matter-of-factly. “The surgery was a success; no complications. She’s now in the recovery room, and she’ll stay there until the anesthesia wears off. But we’ll have to keep her for one more day to monitor any infections.”

Seulgi nods, letting the information sink in. “So, she can get discharged tomorrow?”

“Barring any infections or complications,” Joohyun explains. “She should be good to go tomorrow afternoon.”

“Okay.”

“Do you need anything else, Captain?”

“Actually,” Seulgi starts, and Joohyun tries really, _really_ hard not to roll her eyes. “Yes.”

She tilts her head, looking at the captain expectantly.

“Would you like to have coffee with me?”

...

  


Joohyun absolutely did not see that coming.

She was expecting an asinine request, something that will _un-endear_ Captain Kang to her even more.

An invitation for coffee was not on the list.

So Joohyun can't help but gape at the taller woman, mouth opening and closing like a fish’s.

“I'm sorry, what?”

“It’s—I just want to thank you for treating Sooyoung.” Seulgi smiles, scuffs the toe of her shoes on the tiled floor. “And we kind of got off on the wrong foot. I want to fix that.”

She looks so shy, nothing like how Joohyun has imagined most soldiers would act, that Joohyun’s lips tug of their own accord, returning Seulgi’s smile in kind. “No, it’s okay. I told you I get that a lot. ”

“Yeah, but, it sort of got worse. And for that I’m really sorry,” says Seulgi. “I say stupid things when I’m anxious. Really stupid things.”

Though, upon realizing that she just basically admitted a weakness to someone she just met, she screws an eye shut, then, “Please don't tell Sooyoung. She’s never gonna let me live it down.”

Joohyun bites the inside of her cheek, stifling the laugh that’s threatening to break out. She flashes an amused smile at Seulgi, perhaps the first genuine one she’s ever sent her way.

“Your secret is safe with me.”

Seulgi doesn’t bother hiding the fact that she may be _ultimately_ charmed; that her heart has skipped a beat the moment she’s finally coaxed out a real smile from Doctor Bae Joo Hyun.

“So, coffee?”

“Sorry, I really do have post-op rounds to finish and a surgery in two hours,” answers Joohyun. She turns around, her long hair swishing gracefully behind her. But she looks over her shoulder and leaves Seulgi with, “But I wouldn’t say no to a cup of tea waiting for me afterwards.”

And a smile that Seulgi now knows is gonna haunt her dreams for days.

...

  


It’s eleven minutes past five in the afternoon when Joohyun finally finishes her rounds, with a good thirty minutes to spare before her next surgery.

Joohyun decides, then, to check how her department is doing. The elevator _dings_ as it reaches the ER floor, and she steps out as soon as the double doors slide open.

She stretches her neck as she walks, cupping a hand over the space where it meets her shoulder; lets her fingers work out the knot that has seemingly formed underneath.

She’s still a good five steps away from her station when she spots a figure hunched over the Nurses Station’s counter.

Captain Kang Seul Gi is propped on both arms against the smooth surface. Next to her is a steaming cup of what she supposes is tea, and a box that she recognizes is from the pastry stall at the cafeteria.

Captain Kang is scanning the small crowd of doctors and patients currently milling around the room; Joohyun guesses she’s looking for her.

And she feels her own self smiling.

Joohyun stuffs both her hands inside the pockets of her white coat, pulling it to a close as she takes small steps towards the other woman, lower lip caught in between her teeth.

“I see you took the doctor’'s advice,” she says from behind Captain Kang.

Seulgi whirls around at the sound of Joo Hyun’s voice, the corner of her eyes crinkling as her gaze settles on the doctor’s face.

“Of course. I just got into her good graces,” she quips, pushes the cup of tea closer to Joo Hyun. “Can’t have her hating me again.”

“Hate is such a strong word,” Joohyun teases back. “Annoying, perhaps. A bit pompous—”

Seulgi pushes the pastry box next, cutting Joo Hyun off. “I have a feeling that that list is going to get long, so,” she lifts the box’s lid open. “I’m gonna distract you with this.”

A giddy laugh bubbles up Joohyun’s throat, then, “How did you know croissants are my favorite?”

“A good soldier never reveals her assets,” Seulgi replies.

“Fair enough,” Joohyun answers, feigning offense as she narrows her eyes at the other woman good-naturedly. “A total cop out, but still fair.”

“Sorry, just following the rules.” Seulgi holds both her hands up and then grins. Though, when she speaks again, there is a serious tone in her voice wrapped in gratitude. “And, thank you… _again_ , for treating my friend.”

Joohyun presses her lips together, feeling shy and incredibly humbled for known and unknown reasons. “You’re welcome, Captain Kang.”

“Please, call me Seulgi,” the other woman says.

Joohyun nods. Then, in a move that Seulgi doesn’t see coming, the doctor sticks a hand out.

To her face.

“Joohyun.”

Seulgi goes cross-eyed as she looks at the fingertips almost touching her nose. It crinkles into crescents when she laughs and slides their hands together.

“Thank goodness. I thought I was going to call you Doctor Bae Joo Hyun for the rest of my life.”

...

  


Seulgi mingles with the crowd of people waiting for the elevator. Joohyun has long gone to the OR suite for her next surgery, and so Seulgi’s making her way up to the Pediatrics Department after she gets wind of where Doctor Son Seungwan usually stays from one of Joohyun’s nurses, with a steaming cup of coffee in hand and egg rolls that she remembers Seungwan loved to make during their stay in Ethiopia.

It’s five minutes to midnight, and twelve hours since she’s sent a text message to her officials, informing them of Sooyoung’s situation.

Seulgi isn’t expecting a reply at all. So when her phone rings, signaling an incoming call, her heart jumps at the shrill sound and the coffee in her other hand sloshes in turn.

But she steadies it in one deep breath, prompted by the _General Kwon_ that’s flashing on the screen.

Seulgi swipes a thumb, answering the call.“Ma’am.”

“ _Captain Kang_ ,” she hears from the other line. “ _What’s your location?_ ”

Seulgi jogs to the quieter part of the floor before replying. “I’m at Haseong Hospital, Ma’am.”

“ _Intelligence reports of unfriendlies, north of Dangjin_. _Possible_ _IEDs on site._ ”

“I’m already on my way back to base,” Seulgi nods even though the general can’t see. She dumps the coffee at the nearest trash bin— _what a waste_ but duty calls—fishes her keys out of her pocket, and then sprints down the hospital stairs.

“ _Rendezvous at zero one hundred hours_ ,” General Kwon instructs. “ _Alpha Team is already on standby_.”

“Copy that, Ma’am.”

“ _And Captain?_ ”

“Ma’am?”

“ _You have permission to destroy evidence. No one can know that insurgents have set foot in Korea._ ”


	2. ii.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> thank you to everyone who read, left a kudos and a comment on the first chapter!!! i'm also really excited about this, and i'm so glad you guys are too! ^^

Namdaeul, Dangjin isn’t exactly a ghost town—a population of four hundred and three in the official records—but the pitch black sky blanketing the night, cloaking endless acres of grass fields and the few houses far and between, gives Seulgi the feeling.

It’s a faintly-lit dusk; the waning light barely reflects on the army truck’s side mirror as it skids down the bumpy road. Seulgi can count the stars littering the sky in her fingers.

She catches Sergeant Kim Jisoo’s gaze from the rear view mirror just as the truck rolls to a quiet stop, eyeing the black lines deliberately smeared across the Sergeant’s face, matching hers.

Seulgi commands a _move out_ with a jerk of her head, lets the chorus of _thuds_ fill her ears as their thick combat boots hit the ground.

“Get into position,” she speaks soft yet firm, her voice wafting into the quiet of the night. The rest of her squad members move to carry out the order, forming a line of seven people behind her.

The captain taps the earpiece on, and keeps schtum until the static sizzles in her ear. “Gom to command. We’re going in.”

On the rooftop of one of the small-rise buildings a few meters away, Sergeant First Class Hwang Eunbi acknowledges from her spot. “ _SinB to Gom._ ”

SinB’s very own rifle is perched above the thick yet short wall surrounding the rectangular space, the stout barrel aided by a front stand while the stock rests against her shoulder.

She adjusts her scope’s lens to keep Seulgi’s form in the center of its crosshair, intending to follow the captain’s movement. Her index finger rests loosely on the hollow above the trigger, ready to squeeze if it calls for it. “ _No threats identified yet._ ”

“Clear.” Seulgi holds a hand up to her squad, then, “team, wait for my signal.”

Bending slightly in the knees, she lifts her weapon into position and presses the butt of her M4 against the hollow of her right shoulder, keeping it steady.

Seulgi frees the hand that’s wrapped around the barrel. She waves it forward twice, stalks to and blends with the sea of grass that rises up to her waist; General Kwon’s direct orders echoing all over her head.

...

  


The target is a small two-storey structure, low and almost crumbling. The red of its bricks has already faded with time, moss growing in between the crevices.

Half of the windows are covered with plies of wood haphazardly nailed on top of each, but Seulgi can see faint streaks of yellow light passing through the cracks of the second floor’s front window.

The first floor, though, her team is completely blind to. Rusty tin roofs shield the inside from view, and the metal door unhinged halfway through barely provides enough space for SinB to get a glimpse through her binoculars.

Seulgi treads the scant distance in cautious, lithe steps—light and noiseless, as if her boots are floating above the ground—until she reaches the front brick wall next to the main door and sticks to it.

The rest of her team follow suit, with Sergeant Kim bent on one knee behind her. The muzzle of the sergeant’s gun already points towards the door. Corporal Jo Eun Ae copies the captain’s position while Corporal Yoo Yeon Ju mimics Sergeant Kim.

They are flanked by four male privates, whose own M4s are already cocked, loaded and aimed at the doorway, fully prepared to strike.

Seulgi taps Sergeant Kim’s shoulder, tilting her head to point at the broad piece of metal when the soldier snaps her gaze up expectantly.

Sergeant Kim nods in acquiesce. She scoots forward, and with the tip of her gun’s muzzle, pushes the door open.

Seulgi refuses to flinch at the resounding creak that rings all over the damp air, keeping her gaze straight ahead.

The entire first floor is a square space that Seulgi’s certain is only slightly bigger than her apartment. A lone bulb is the only source of light, hanging on a peeling black electric cord. It’s swinging feebly above a frail wooden table that looks like it’s about to give in into the weight of the two crates resting on it.

Lining the left side of the wall are piles of metal crates, all akin to the two boxes on the table.

There really is no other room to reconnoiter, save for the second floor, and another door at the right corner opposite one window.

Seulgi instructs one of the privates to check the other door out, getting an _it’s an exit, Captain_ just as she has expected.

She nods in acknowledgement, and then barks out an ensuing order. “Take Park with you to secure the back. And if you see anyone, bring them in for questioning.”

Next, she turns to the two corporals. “Dana, Yooa, lead the way up. The guys will follow you.”

Then, she spins around to face Sergeant Kim, and says, “Jichu, let’s go check out the crates.”

.

 

Seulgi inspects the outside first, searching for any markings that might clue them in on where the crates may have come from. Or what’s inside.

It’s unlikely, she _knows_ , but she has an inkling—that strong pull in her gut that’s never failed her—and she needs to be a hundred percent sure.

She dusts off the lid with the gloved part of her hand, unsurprised when she finds nothing on it. Her fingers play with the lock keeping the crate closed, twisting and turning it as much as the minute hole it’s hooked onto would allow.

Seulgi studies it for a good beat, lifts her M4 up next, tilting it a few degrees until the edge of the stock fits enough between the lock’s metal arc and its bulky red body. Then, with a solid force, she hits the lock with the butt of her gun to pry it open.

It breaks on the first try. Seulgi springs into action, unhooking the broken lock and cracking the metal lid open.

The inside of the box is covered with silver foam insulation, while white foam sheets are haphazardly thrown to seal the entire top.

Jisoo fists a hand over the foam sheets, tossing them aside. It reveals a pile of green rectangular boxes carefully stacked on top of each other. Each one has a smaller grey box attached to its upper center—the size of a matchbox—and a red circle in the grey box’s middle that Seulgi suspects would flash a blinking light if it was activated.

 _C4s_ , Seulgi _knows_ , with a layout and a mechanism so familiar it makes Seulgi take an involuntary step back, looking stunned.

Heart on her throat, she carefully fishes one out from inside the box, turning it on its side. If the insignia is there then—

Seulgi closes her eyes, trying to blink away the image of the red hammer and yellow sickle that she knew too well.

But her vision doesn’t see black. Instead, she sees flashes of a night that rained of bullets and fire. A night where the sky was littered with smoke, and the furious red hue fighter planes had lit it with as they let their projectiles loose, forming a sea of clouds the color of fire.

(It was a bloody night in Gilead; one of those moments when Seulgi was almost sure she wasn’t going to make it out.

But her team had pulled through, out of the island and past Russia’s southern border.)

Seulgi swallows thickly as she sets the C4 back to its place, shaking her head along with her hands to relieve the shock off of her system.

Then, she steps closer to the table again, taps her earpiece and speaks in a steely tone, “HQ, this is Gom. Do you copy?”

The earpiece comes to life as a disembodied voice fills her ear. “ _Copy Gom_ , _proceed_.”

“I got eyes on the package, Ma’am,” Seulgi reports, angling her body so that the recon camera she has hidden beneath her kevlar vest can capture the evidence. “I’m afraid it’s _Bratva_.”

The other line is silent for a good long second. Seulgi thinks— _knows_ —General Kwon is as taken aback as her. This new found information changes _everything_.

“ _We’ll have to clear this up with Vasiliev right away,_ ” General Kwon finally replies. “ _The next peace talks are still months away but this is a matter urgency._ ”

“Yes Ma’am.”

“ _I’m getting in touch with him as we speak. Secure the area, Captain Kang and get back to base._ ”

“Roger that, Ma’am.”

.

 

Seulgi heaves a deep breath as soon as the static on her earpiece fades. She runs her eyes along the metal crates, mentally trying to count in her head how many C4s could be sitting in the room right at this moment.

 _Too many for any of us to be safe_ , her mind screams. She wipes the bead of sweat that trickles from her helmet-covered forehead down to her eyebrow with the folded sleeve of her green camouflage; keys in the two-way radio hanging on her left shoulder. “Bravo team, this is Gom from Alpha Team. Send in the troop, over.”

The static crackles from the other line, then, “ _Gom, this is Bravo team leader. Roger that._ ”

She pulls the crate’s lid to a close. Her hands go back to gripping her weapon as she feels prickling all over her skin, the hairs at the back of her neck raising.

Like someone’s watching.

“This is too easy,” Seulgi states. Her eyes survey the front door they’ve left open, trying to see past the dark grass field for any form of movement.

Jisoo throws her a quizzical look, but she doesn’t get to ask because Eunae’s barreling down the stairs with Yooa and the two other soldiers straight on their heels.

“Second floor is clear, Captain Kang,” Eunae reports with a salute. “But we counted twenty of the same crates.”

Seulgi nods in acknowledgement. Her face pulls taut as the wariness quickly settles in. “I’ve got a bad feeling about this. Keep your eyes open.”

She drops her chin, tapping on the earpiece, and listens closely for the tell-tale static of the line. Then, she speaks, “Gom to SinB. Do you see any sign of movement?”

“ _SinB to Gom_ ,” Seulgi hears from the other line; hears the hitch in SinB’s breath, like she has just sucked a gasp of air in.

It can only mean one thing, Seulgi thinks, and she’s already pulling her combat knife from its holster before SinB can even confirm her suspicion.

“ _Hostiles are approaching_.”

“How many?” Seulgi demands.

“ _Twelve_ ,” responds SinB.

“How far?”

 _“Two minutes to location_. _”_

“Damn it,” she curses under her breath. She jogs towards the nearest window and steps on her toes, peeking through one of the few holes riddling the rusty tin roof that seals it. Darkness meets her vision, but she can make out shadows slowly approaching the structure.

“Weapons?”

“ _Unclear. No signs of any form_.”

“Close combat,” Seulgi mutters, matter-of-factly. She holds the hand clutching her knife up, showing the rest of her team to do the same.

“ _Do I have permission to fire, Captain?_ ”

“Negative,” she quickly forbids. “We have confirmed IEDs in the area. It’s too dangerous.”

“ _Copy that_ ,” SinB acknowledges. “ _Do you need me to come down, Ma’am?_ ”

“No,” Seulgi commands. She sprints back to her previous position and raises her hands up, her right elbow jutting out as she holds the knife in reverse, the tip of the knife’s blade just going a little past her wrist.

Her left arm is tilted in an angle that’s meant to go for a block, completing the stance. “I need you to contact Bravo Team again. We may need some help.”

...

  


The twelve hostiles come barging in all at once. Seulgi honestly can’t fathom how they’d manage to fit through the narrow doorways to swarm them.

They don’t leave her any room to ponder either, as the first guy lunges at her with the cutthroat knife in his hand as soon as she’s within his reach.

She almost backs into Sergeant Kim in her attempt to hop away from his large, meaty fist. But she does bump into her when Jisoo tries to go for the same guy.

(And this is when she misses Sooyoung most, right when they’re in the middle of combat, because Sooyoung knows Seulgi’s every move; the same way Seulgi knows how Sooyoung favors left so Seulgi always, _always_ takes the right.)

He swings his other hand, missing Seulgi completely as she ducks under his arm.

She twists on her side and drives her shoulder into his chest, slamming him against the wall. The weapons in their hands both slip from the force, but before Seulgi can kick her enemy’s knife away from his reach, her neck gets locked in on another attacker’s elbow that comes from behind her.

Seulgi feels the crook of it closing in on her throat. She tries to hit him with her own elbow to escape his hold, but his grip is stronger and she’s in a position of disadvantage.

So she kicks both her feet off the ground, lets the heels of her boots land on the chest of the man in front of her, and then uses the gravity of her fall to drag the one trying to smother her down with her.

His chin hits Seulgi’s helmet hard as she falls on her behind. He cries out in pain, freeing the captain to cradle his aching lower jaw.

The force of the impact blinds him momentarily; Seulgi takes the chance to sweep his feet with hers, hitting him with the butt of her M4 when he falls on his back to knock him out.

She’s about to do the same to her first attacker, only to find him already slumped against the wall, dust imprinted on his black shirt in the shape of her boots’ soles.

Seulgi picks her knife up, going to Yooa’s rescue when she finds her surrounded by three men, all waiting for the smallest rift in her defenses.

She runs the short distance, kicking the smaller guy on Yooa’s left in the knee. There’s a resounding crack of a joint breaking, and the grunt of the guy’s pain.

The maneuver startles the other two men; Yooa takes the surprise in her advantage and slaps one of the men’s weapon off his hand. She darts both her hands out to grab his shoulders, sinking her knee hard on his sternum.

He doubles over in pain, trying to catch his breath. Though he never gets to as Yooa slams the butt of her own knife against his temple.

Soon enough, the only guy left recovers from his surprise and goes after Seulgi. He clubs her with a fist, the butt of his knife hitting her shoulder blade since her back is on him.

Seulgi winces at the painful throbbing his blow leaves her with, and she’s _sure_ it’s going to bruise. She spins around, hand already swinging to hit back, but he catches her movement and blocks the strike with his arm.

She quickly retracts her hand, juts her elbow out again to form her stance. Though, this time, she levels both her hands to cover her face. The knife’s still in a reverse grip, only tighter, as her eyes trail his every move.

He takes a quick jab, testing the waters. Seulgi blocks it with her own knife, steel meeting steel in a loud clink.

She switches on her feet; shifting her weight on the right leg. The man swings at her two more times, which she successfully dodges. But the frustration gets to him, causing him to throw caution to the wind and charge at Seulgi in full force.

She catches his hand in between her arms, but before she can lock it in and knock his knife off, he knees her on the spot unprotected by her vest.

Seulgi doesn’t let go despite the pain, provoking him for a second hit. His force comes stronger and higher that it pierces through her kevlar and she feels his knee make contact with a few of her ribs.

She staggers back, sputtering. He doesn’t let up, tosses his knife onto his other hand and slashes Seulgi with it.

Right where the helm of her vest ends, merely centimeters above her hip.

The lucky bastard.

He pulls his hand back, grinning triumphantly at the blood that now coats the blade. He tosses his knife again, seemingly aiming to get Seulgi’s other side too.

Seulgi grits her teeth, barely blocking his assault as the pain from the wound on her side grows; barely can keep up as he alternates between punching and stabbing through her defenses.

Yet, it’s also a flaw that Seulgi knows all too well. She lets him rain swings at her, lulling him into a false sense that she’s losing her strength.

And when his blows start to slow and his speed wanes, Seulgi catches his last strike with her hand, twisting his elbow. And then, she flings him towards the window next to her with all the strength she manages to muster.

His hulking body breaks through tin roof and plywood with a loud crack, careening outwards like he’s a ball thrown out of a pitch.

Though, Seulgi’s body sags against her will afterwards, her hand clutching the wound on her side, and pressing a palm on it to stop the bleeding. “ _Fuck_.”

She limps to where the table is and slumps unceremoniously at the edge, leans her shoulder against the metal crate for support as she catches her breaths.

As soon as she no longer hears her heart pounding in her ears, she roams her eyes all over the small space, checking for any casualties on her team. Jisoo’s currently helping Private Park and the three other soldiers in rounding up and tying the hostiles.

(Seulgi’s only then noticing the knocked out bodies sprawled outside the building.)

Eunae’s cradling a bleeding arm. Yooa is hunched over the railing of the stairs, clearly tired and panting.

Seulgi exhales a sigh of relief upon knowing that she and her team live for another day; lets out a tired laugh when SinB’s voice blares her earpiece to life, and says, “ _Looks like you didn’t need backup after all._ ”


	3. iii.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm glad you guys liked the flow of chapter 2! i'm not really used to writing action scenes, that's why it's a huge relief to know that you guys didn't have a hard time following it! again, thanks to everyone who read, left a kudos and a comment. i hope you like this update!

It’s daylight by the time Seulgi gets back to Haseong Hospital. The sun is already up high when the Alpha team leader is finally let go, after two long hours of arduous debriefing.

Seulgi also hasn’t had a decent meal in almost fourteen hours. The injustice of it all, _really_ ; you help save a country and yet, there’s no free food.

She lumbers towards Sooyoung’s room, trying not to wince at the pain that jolts her system every few steps she takes.

Only, she finds no one in the room; no Sooyoung lying on the hospital bed. She scratches the back of her head, frowning at the sight of rumpled sheets yet an empty mattress.

Seulgi retreats one step from the doorway and checks the number screwed on the front door. It says _237_ , so she _knows_ she’s in the right room.

She reads the name printed on the paper next, slid inside the signage that’s hanging on the adjacent white wall.

 _Park Soo Young_ is spelled out in Hangul.

Seulgi’s scowl deepens, because she’s tired, and she’s hungry, and she needs to tell Sooyoung about last night’s mission but she’s nowhere to be found.

( _Tell_ Sooyoung, her _friend_ , because Seulgi doesn’t have the all clear to debrief her Second Lieutenant about a mission she wasn’t a part of. But her mind is swimming in _whys_ and _what could means_ , and she needs Sooyoung’s clear head to help unclutter hers.)

She’s about to march into the Nurses Station to ask about the younger woman when her eyes catch a figure coming around the corner; a vision in dark blue scrubs and a white coat that falls halfway through the thighs.

With hair as straight as silk, like smooth honey dripping over lean shoulders.

Doctor Bae Joo Hyun’s hands are hooked inside the pockets of her coat as she wanders down the corridor, greeting everyone who passes her way. A cheery smile lights her eyes, unknowingly coaxing out a dimpled one of Seulgi’s own.

And so Seulgi tightens the tie holding her hair together and coiffs the bangs that have grown, letting it fall in a way that doesn’t shroud her dark brown eyes; pulls at the hem of her untucked green uniform jacket to smoothen it, and dusts the invisible lint off of her shoulders before ambling to meet the doctor.

Joohyun already has her nose buried on the chart one of the nurses handed when Seulgi reaches her, scribbling medication instructions at the bottom of the paper. So she doesn’t notice the taller woman right away.

Seulgi, for her part, puts her hands behind her back, lips twitching as she watches the concentrated little frown settle on the space in between Joohyun’s eyebrows, just some minute steps away from beside the doctor.

Joohyun’s hair falls into one side as she tilts her head, her bangs going along with the movement. But her hand doesn’t stop writing in her _neat_ scrawl. (Seulgi knows this _now_ after she’s cast a quick glance on the paper.)

For a moment, it’s only the sound of Joohyun’s pen scratching against smooth paper that’s filling the air, mixing with the soft murmurs from nurses coming and going.

Until Seulgi clears her throat as soon as Joohyun punctuates it with the tell-tale click of her pen, so as to not startle the other woman.

“Doctor Bae,” she says by way of greeting, and then bows a little for good measure.

Joohyun looks away from the paper, turning towards the direction of the sound.

(And admittedly, it takes her a good _long_ minute to realize that it’s Seulgi who’s standing in front of her, decked in shiny black combat boots and her green army uniform, with its sleeves folded above her elbows.

Because Captain Kang Seul Gi cleans up really, _really_ nice.)

“Captain Kang,” Joohyun greets back. “Are you here to pick my patient up?”

The way Joohyun flashes her an affable smile renders Seulgi momentarily stunned, leaving her floundering for words. “I uhm,” she clears her throat again, then, “I'm actually looking for—wait, she can go home now?”

“Oh, yes. I signed her discharge papers this morning,” the doctor explains.

“Do you know where she is?” Seulgi asks, jerking a thumb at the direction of Sooyoung’s room. “She’s not in there.”

“ _Ah_ , she’s probably down at Billing. Doctor Son volunteered to watch over her since she’s refusing to use a wheelchair.”

“Sounds like Sooyoung alright,” Seulgi grumbles, almost like an afterthought. “ _Aish_ , so stubborn. She should’ve waited for me.”

“I did tell her that, but she told me she can settle everything on her own.”

“And Seungwan’s with her?” She quizzes, her face a mix of uncertainty and disbelief.

Joohyun nods. “I wasn’t going to let her, but Seungwan said she’d come with her instead and make sure she doesn’t overexert herself.”

At Seulgi’s ruminative hum, Joohyun peers at her, interest clearly piqued. “I’m missing something here, aren’t I? Because you called her Seungwan rather so casually,” she starts, then, “And when I got to Sooyoung’s room, she was already there.”

Seulgi’s eyes widen at the news. She steps closer to Joohyun, whispering, “ _Really_? What were they doing?”

A shrug rolls off Joohyun’s shoulders. “I’m not really sure. It was already quiet when I got there.”

She honestly feels like she’s one of those gossiping older women she passes by on her way to work every morning, the kind she _hates_ ; and Seungwan is her friend. But there’s such an endearing curious look on Seulgi’s face that she just can’t quite resist.

“They looked guilty though. Like I’ve caught them doing something they shouldn’t have. I’ve never seen Seungwan look so unsure.”

At that, Seulgi sighs, and it’s deep. “It’s a long story.”

Joohyun doesn’t mean it— _really_ doesn’t mean to, but her lips purse into a pout. “There you are giving me cop out answers again.”

The taller woman chuckles, shaking her head. “I do know Seungwan,” she affirms, and then looks up at Joohyun through her lashes as she continues. “As for the thing between Sooyoung and her, if it were up to me, I’d say I can be persuaded by a can of Pringles and some really, really good company. But, it’s not my story to tell.”

Joohyun feigns a scoff, looking away to hide the smile tugging at her lips at the compliment wedged in between Seulgi’s words. Then, she says, “Fair enough.”

And in a perfect twirl that has her white coat sashaying with impossible grace, she saunters down the hallway, tossing over her shoulder, “But I say I’ll take my chances.”

The corner of Seulgi’s mouth rises crookedly before jogging to fall into steps with the other woman.

...

  


Seulgi honestly can’t believe she forgot.

Captain Kang Seul Gi, who prides herself with her sharp mind and utmost vigilance, _forgot_ that she just sustained a knife wound not even twenty four hours ago.

All because a beautiful doctor with a dazzling smile has got her ultimately charmed.

Seulgi doubles over the moment she and Joohyun reach the row of elevators, cursing through gritted teeth. Her hand flies out, propping itself on the closest wall for support. “ _Shit_.”

Joohyun pivots upon hearing the word, looking scandalized. But her shock turns into a concerned gasp at the sight of the other woman doubling over as she winces in pain. “Seulgi!”

She places a hand on Seulgi’s shoulder and stoops down to meet the captain’s eyes. “What happened? Are you hurt?”

“I— _shit_ ,” Seulgi tries to say, her next words shifting into huffed grunts.

A crowd starts to form by the elevator queue. Joohyun feels more than sees the gazes trained on them, hears the murmurs of the people gathered not far from behind. So Joohyun picks her head up, quickly scanning the area for an empty space.

Her eyes land on the hallway leading to another row of patient rooms, skimming quickly through each until she finds an empty one with its blinds open.

Joohyun returns her attention to the other woman, who—to Joohyun’s relief—now looks like she’s feeling slightly better, as if the pain has subsided a little at least. “Seulgi, can you walk?”

Seulgi straightens up slowly, nodding. “I can.” She presses a gentle palm against the wound to hold it as she walks. “Just, slowly, _maybe_.”

“Okay.”

She follows Joohyun towards the empty patient room, sitting obediently on the bed, right next to the empty space the doctor pats.

Joohyun pushes the door close while Seulgi perches herself at the edge of the bed; snaps the blinds shut as Seulgi unbuttons her uniform, shrugging off the side where her wound is.

“Can you tell me what’s wrong?” Joohyun asks when she returns her attention to the captain, and there’s enough concern flickering in her eyes that Seulgi can’t help but think that she actually cares.

“I think it’s better if I show you,” answers Seulgi. She lifts her shirt, revealing the bleeding wound covered by a poor excuse of a gauze.

Joohyun draws in a sharp breath, the sound muffled by the fingers she covers her mouth with. “What happened?”

“An occupational hazard,” the captain replies, hissing as another pang courses through her system when she tries to scoot herself up to a more comfortable position.

“Wha—” Joohyun starts to asks. But she breaks herself off because, _well_ , the _whys_ and the _hows_ don’t really matter right now, not when the gash looks like it has never been closed. “Can I?”

At Seulgi’s answering nod, she carefully peels the gauze off of the wound, muttering _sorry_ , _sorry_ every time Seulgi even takes so much as a sniff of air.

Joohyun _tsks_ as soon as she sees the extent of it, to which the captain weakly defends with a chuckle that sounds a little forced.

“It looks worse than it is.”

“It _is_ actually as bad as I think it is,” Joohyun rebukes. “Definitely needs stitches. Wait here, I’m going to go get some supplies.”

Just as Joohyun shuffles towards the doorway, Seulgi calls back for her attention teasingly. “I promise to be a good patient,” she starts to say, then, “if you promise to bring me a treat.”

“I’ll find Seungwan and get you some lollipops then.”

“I meant food, Doctor,” the other woman answers, smirking. “Maybe dinner. Preferably, for two.”

Joohyun lets out an amused chuckle, one that trickles down to a shy smile when she asks, “Are you always this direct?”

Seulgi’s smirk grows, tongue sticking out against her cheek, then, “I didn’t say it was with you.”

The doctor’s smile drops in a flash as she schools her face into a serious expression, so quick it honestly impresses the other woman. “I know. I knew that.”

Though it’s belied by the tone that comes out _biting_ , and Seulgi has to press her lips together just so she wouldn’t crack up. Still, her nostrils flare when she says, “I doubt that.”

Joohyun raises her chin in response, looking down at the captain to hide the red dusting her cheeks. “I’m going now. Before you end up bleeding all over my floor.”

She leaves in a stir of flustered awkwardness, almost colliding with the door frame on her way out.

And there goes Seulgi’s laughter.

(And maybe her heart.)

...

  


Joohyun is back in a blink, or at least, that’s what Seulgi feels.

She watches with rapt interest as _Doctor Bae Joo Hyun_ surfaces the moment Joohyun sets her medical kit on top of the nearest table, pulling the lone rolling chair with her foot.

The doctor works in a trance that goes like this:

She switches the lamp on, twisting it in a way that it casts enough lighting for her to see clearly. She asks Seulgi to recline on the bed next, and then rolls the captain’s gray shirt from the hem up, letting Seulgi’s fingers serve as the clip to keep it from draping over the wound.

Doctor Bae fishes a black hair tie from one of her coat’s pockets, gathers her hair in a quick, messy bun, before plopping down on the chair and snapping the rubber gloves she’s pulled from a boxful on.

The chair squeaks as Joohyun rolls it closer onto the bed, stooping down to take a closer look at the gash.

“This looks really new. And painful,” she observes, chancing a glance at Seulgi. “You weren’t exaggerating.”

Seulgi scoffs, her mouth hanging open in disbelief. “Did you think I was?”

Joohyun doesn’t bother resisting the urge to throw her head back and laugh, the unique sound imprinting permanently inside the other woman’s head. “Oh, you should’ve seen your face!”

Seulgi’s sure that she has a comeback stashed somewhere within her brain, but the laughter reaches Joohyun’s eyes, turning them into sparkling crescents that catches and leaves Seulgi under her spell.

.

 

They are quiet for the next minutes, with Joohyun stitching the cut up with practiced ease and Seulgi simply gazing at her with a sense of entrancement.

(There’s beauty in the way Joohyun works that Seulgi honestly thinks she’s lucky to see, hands slow, sure and steady.)

Joohyun gently clips the thread once she reaches the end of the cut, wrapping the excess around the needle before discarding it on the nearby trash bin.

“You can get the stitches out in a week,” she tells Seulgi as she presses a new sterile gauze to cover it. “But, until then, you need to keep the wound clean, okay? Make sure to replace this,” she taps the edge of the dressing in gesture, then, “at least once a day. There’s a clinic at your base, right?”

Seulgi unrolls her shirt down, letting it drape over the gauze. “Can I come back here every day?”

The doctor looks up from putting her suture tools back to its kit; answers, “Isn’t this too far?”

“It is,” the younger woman grunts as she shifts on the bed, propping her palms against the mattress to help her sit up. “May I come here every day?”

“You don’t need to,” Joohyun says. She thumbs both gloves off and rolls them into one ball. “It can just be three to four times a week.”

Seulgi shifts again, bringing her legs down, knees bent by the edge of the hospital bed and her right knee practically touching one of Joohyun’s own. “Will you be my doctor then?”

“It’s just sterilization, you don’t really need a doctor for that.”

Seulgi leans forward a little, the corner of her lips quirking into a crooked smile as she meets Joohyun’s gaze. “I do. Or I might accidentally take out my spleen.”

Joohyun hums softly, her eyes sparkling in amusement. “No one will be able to take out any spleen through a wound that shallow.”

“Ah, but Doctor,” Seulgi starts to say, pausing for effect. “You haven’t met me yet.”

Joohyun narrows her eyes at the other woman good-naturedly. “Is that a challenge?”

“I’m just saying,” quips Seulgi, a shrug rolling off one shoulder. She inches even closer, smile still in place as she holds Joohyun’s stare.

It’s five _pounding_ heartbeats later when the doctor breaks the contact, turning her head to the side so Seulgi can’t see. But the crook of her lips gives her sheepishness away completely.

Seulgi, for her part, drops her gaze to the floor, hiding the smile that’s turning into a grin. She clears her throat, then, asks, “So, will you be my doctor?”

Joohyun playfully rolls her eyes, though she finally, _finally_ agrees.“Fine. You can be my two pm.”

...

  


When Seulgi gets back to Sooyoung’s room, the younger woman is already trying to put on the green army jacket over the clothes she wore yesterday, like she’s getting ready to leave.

“There you are,” points Seulgi. “I’ve been looking all over for you.”

Sooyoung looks up upon hearing the other woman’s voice, arching a brow. “You couldn’t have messaged me?”

“My phone’s dead.” Seulgi fishes the mobile phone out of her pocket, waving the unlit screen on Sooyoung’s face. “See?”

Sooyoung swats Seulgi’s hand away, and then limps towards the nightstand to retrieve the few things she has stashed inside the bedside table’s drawer.

“Well someone’s grumpy,” the captain states, eyeing the stiffness in Sooyoung’s movements. “Do I need to get you your meds or—”

“Did you tell Seungwan I was here?” Sooyoung quizzes, the glower she throws over her shoulder cutting the other woman off completely.

“Wha— _no_!” Seulgi spreads her arms out in defense, frowning at the accusation in her friend’s tone. “I didn’t.”

The younger woman rights herself up, folding her arms over her chest. “How’d she find out then?”

“I don’t know! But she works here. She’s bound to find out at some point.”

“Yah, you better not be lying to me!” Sooyoung demands. “Or I’ll chuck a grenade at you!”

(The way her fingers squeeze both her arms makes Seulgi think that she’s just trying to stop herself from doing something _stupid_. Like scratch her commanding officer’s face or _something_.)

Seulgi’s frown slowly turns into a knowing smirk as soon as the realization sinks in, casting it at Sooyoung’s direction that the younger woman only rolls her eyes at. “Is this what’s got your undies in a twist?”

Sooyoung’s about to lob back a retort, but Seulgi makes the mistake of stepping closer with that smug smirk on her face, and so she takes the chance and shoves the other woman instead.

Seulgi leans away to dodge Sooyoung’s hands. But the movement stretches her stitches and she can’t help but let out a sharp _yelp_.

And just like that, Sooyoung already _knows_.

“What happened?”

Seulgi rubs a gentle hand at that spot where her wound has expanded to, to soothe the ache. “I'm okay.”

“I'm not asking if you are,” Sooyoung presses on, ignoring the incredulity that pulls on Seulgi’s face. “I'm asking what happened.”

“Yah! Is that how you talk to your commanding officer?”

“ _Captain_ ,” Sooyoung hisses.

They stare at each other for a few seconds, with Sooyoung refusing to let up despite Seulgi’s attempts at stalling.

“General Kwon called me last night,” Seulgi finally speaks after the silence becomes too much, and Sooyoung’s glare becomes too sharp. “It would seem that a group of unfriendlies made it inside.”

 _Unfriendlies_ seem like an understatement, judging by the dark look that suddenly clouds Seulgi’s face. But Sooyoung just nods wordlessly, though her face now matches Seulgi’s.

Then, she asks, “How bad was it?”

It takes three words for dread to spread across Sooyoung’s chest and leave her floundering for words.

“It’s Bratva, Sooyoung-ah.”

“B-but the peace talks…”

Seulgi’s answering nod is grim. “The council has already contacted Alexei. But I don’t have any updates yet.”

The younger girl takes the information in, swallowing visibly. “And you? What happened?”

“I got knifed,” the captain simmers at the memory; boils at the manic grin that flashes in her head—of a man that she may or may not pay a visit in their headquarter’s prison cell one of these days. “Someone knifed me so don't you dare get appendicitis again. I was almost blind last night.”

Sooyoung just snorts at the pinched look blooming on Seulgi’s face, then, “Considering I can’t grow another appendix, I think we’re good.”


	4. iv.

“Private Park,” Captain Kang Seul Gi’s firm voice rings from the doorway of the soldiers’ quarters. “‘ _Tention_.”

Private Park Chan Yeol scrambles to his feet, standing ramrod straight at the foot of his bunk bed. The other members of the Alpha Team quiet down, watching with keen interest, and suddenly, the room is plunged into silence.

Seulgi’s command is the only sound that bounces all over. “At ease, soldier.”

His limbs relax a little as he spreads his legs within the proper distance, his hands no longer stiff and tense as he clasps it behind his back.

And when the captain holds out a framed mirror in front of him, he doesn’t let an ounce of his confusion show.

“Hands out,” instructs Seulgi, which he obediently follows. “I need you to hold this, please.”

She props the mirror at a certain angle against Private Park’s chest, directing his fingers to curl around the bottom edge for support.

She lowers both his hands to adjust her reflection, and then brings them up higher again for a much better angle.

Satisfied, Seulgi carefully studies her appearance through the mirror, creasing the tucked part of her green uniform until she deems it impeccable. She coiffs her hair next, shaping her bangs with her fingers and letting them fall into one curl.

She hears more than sees the clack of boots against the smooth floor, the sound of its gait giving the owner away despite the light limping.

“Do I even want to know?”

Seulgi turns to look at her second lieutenant, nods by way of greeting, then, “I’m off to get my wound cleaned.”

Sooyoung looks at the way the older woman folds and refolds the sleeve of her uniform jacket, one brow arching as she asks, “At the clinic?”

“She’s going to Haseong,” Jisoo jumps in from her spot. Though she doesn’t look away from her phone, her thumb continuously making circular motions on the screen. Seulgi knows she’s trying to catch some pokemons again.

Sooyoung glances at her fleetingly, looks back at a now smirking Seulgi, and then gestures at Private Park and the mirror resting in his arms. “That explains this then.”

“Isn’t that an hour long drive from here?” Yooa asks aloud, clearly confused. “Eunae got her wound treated at the clinic.”

“Corporal Yoo,” Seulgi starts to answer, then, “in order for me to be at my best while serving the country, I need the best care that I can get,” she recites, like it’s a speech she’s already written in her head for this exact moment. “I am doing this for the people.”

Sooyoung hums, nodding animatedly. “And is the _people_ pretty?” She asks, clawing the air out at _people_.

The captain doesn’t respond, but Sooyoung takes the smile blooming on Seulgi’s lips as a _yes_.

She has to resist the urge to groan, out of respect for her friend’s rank. But, _really_. “I’ll go with you. I need to get my medicine anyway. Clinic’s out.”

Seulgi stops fiddling with the topmost button of her uniform, catching Sooyoung’s eyes through the mirror. “Oh, you’re coming with?”

“Yes,” the younger woman answers, throws back a glare that practically screams _try and dare to say something_.

Seulgi hunches her shoulders as she shifts to primping the collar of her uniform, until it’s crisp and looking sharp.

Though, she chances a glance at Sooyoung in between, waggling her eyebrows at the younger woman. Because she’s _Seulgi_ , and she can’t help it. “You’re looking out for the _people_ too, huh?”

“ _Ohhh_ ,” Yooa mumbles from somewhere in the room, finally figuring it out. “There’s a pretty doctor there, isn’t it?”

The captain smirks and cheekily sucks at her teeth, her gaze never leaving Sooyoung’s face, who’s now looking like she wants to smash Seulgi’s forehead against the mirror. “There are two. Even if Second Lieutenant Park won’t admit it.”

“I’m disowning you,” Sooyoung counters. “Just so you know.”

Seulgi chuckles at the empty threat. But she gets cut by Jisoo’s _three, actually._

There’s a gasp from one of the upper bunks, and the rustling of cloth against sheets. It’s Eunae, who bolts from her bed and peeks below, throwing Seulgi a glare that’s brimming with betrayal.

“Are you cheating on Jennie-unnie?!”

Jisoo finally looks away from her phone, and then scoots towards the edge of her bunk, glancing up and frowning at Eunae. “What?”

Yooa gasps too as she catches up to the very, very weird turn the conversation has shifted to. “How could you, _unnie_?”

“Will you two calm down,” Jisoo says, rolling her eyes. “Jennie’s fellowship came through. She started at Haseong last week.”

Seulgi snorts at the relief she sees washing over the two corporals. “It’s like you two don’t know how whipped our Jichu is for her wife.”

A strained sound escapes Jisoo’s throat, though, she refuses to dignify the claim with a response.

Her captain snickers at that, and _oh_ , if only article eighty nine wouldn’t get her kicked out out of the force, she would totally kick Seulgi’s ass.

...

  


She arrives an hour earlier than the schedule Joohyun has given her. Seulgi glances at the watch strapped around her wrist, eyeing it until it ticks to exactly one in the afternoon.

Still, she cranes her neck, scanning the crowd gathered in the lobby for the littlest sign of long black hair.

Sooyoung’s just coming back from the hospital’s pharmacy, with a small brown bag clutched in her hand, when she catches the other woman standing on the tips of her boots.

“Seen her yet?” She asks as she stuffs the brown bag inside one of her pants’ pocket.

Seulgi falls back into the balls of her feet, shaking her head. “Think we should head to her floor?”

Sooyoung’s shrugging a _might as well_ nonchalantly one second, but she’s dragging Seulgi by her elbow the next, and the other woman just _has_ to ask at that. “Whoa, what’s got you spooked suddenly?”

“Nothing,” the younger woman rasps. Her feet scurry to the side in minute steps, though Seulgi doesn’t miss the way she seems to duck and hide herself behind her, despite Seulgi’s shorter form.

“You saw Seungwan didn’t you?”

“Elevator, my ten o’clock.” Sooyoung grumbles with a begrudging nod, like she’s refusing to accept the fact that she did, or _worse_ , that Seulgi is right and she did get _spooked_.

Seulgi opens her mouth to badger her friend about it, but quickly decides not to when she sees the rigid frown on Sooyoung’s face, as if the mere sight of Seungwan alone pains her more than a flesh wound ever can.

Instead, she simply taps Sooyoung on the shoulder then, “Let’s just go meet my doctor, huh?”

“How dare you. She was my doctor first.”

...

  


Ten steps into the direction of the Emergency Room suite, Seulgi finally, _finally_ spots a flash of black hair.

She raises a hand to wave _hi_ , except, Joohyun isn’t looking up at all—and is she moving too fast?

She gets her answer from what she recognizes is Doctor Yerim’s voice, thundering enough to pave a path through the crowd. “Clear the way please!”

The roll of wheels follow the squeak of the doctor’s rubber shoes as she leads on pushing a gurney towards the set of elevators reserved for patients, especially for moments like this.

 _Like this_ , where she and three other nurses are fighting for a patient’s life with their prudent hands and quick feet, and Joohyun’s instructions keeping the patient hanging onto life by a thick thread.

Joohyun does it while she’s perched on the moving bed, kneeling over an unconscious woman who doesn’t seem to be breathing. A sterile sponge is pressed against the woman’s bleeding chest, kept firmly in place by Joohyun’s steady hand.

Seulgi blinks as the gurney passes her and Sooyoung by, astonishment mixing with disbelief as she watches Joohyun rip a surgical tubing pack open with her teeth, her free hand fishing the thin, transparent end of the tube inside.

“I need to do an emergency tracheotomy,” she hears Joohyun say, in a voice that doesn’t break nor waver. And even though Seulgi doesn’t know what the hell the medical term means, she figures it’s something that will save the woman’s life.

It doesn’t even take Seulgi one second to decide. Her hands dart out to wrap strong fingers around the railing at the foot of the bed, her feet growing a mind of their own and helping to push the gurney in quick jogs.

Sooyoung, for her part, rushes ahead, parting the crowd to clear the way towards the elevator. “Move please, let them pass through!”

From her spot, Seulgi doesn’t really see what Joohyun is exactly doing, save for the way her shoulders bounce and roll at every movement, and the tail of her hair swishing along with it.

She cranes her neck, chancing a glance at Joohyun’s face, though she only catches sight of five nimble fingers working with extreme precision. Joohyun, it seems, is too focused to set her eyes away from the patient for even a single second.

The captain hears more packets being torn, the firm lilt of Joohyun’s voice next as she tells Doctor Yerim to hold the sponge and put more pressure on the chest wound.

Still, she can’t help but smile in awe. It only grows wider when she hears a gasp fill the air just as Joohyun has quickly bent closer towards the patient’s neck, like a lungful of breath being sucked in after drowning for the longest time.

And then Joohyun says, in the gentlest tone of voice Seulgi has ever heard from her. “Hi, I’m Doctor Bae Joo Hyun. You’re going to be okay.”

Seulgi lets go of the railing as soon as the bed is settled inside the wide elevator; lets her heart fall from her chest, straight into Joohyun’s hands.

...

  


“Wow,” she breathes out after the elevator doors close and the bustle around her starts to die down.

Sooyoung snorts in amusement, then says, “And here you thought she was just some dumb intern that first day.”

“I'm gonna poke you on your stitches if you don’t stop,” Seulgi singsongs, tilting her head.

“Let’s go Captain Hearts Eyes,” the younger woman replies, swatting Seulgi’s hand far away from her stitches. “We can wait for her at the waiting lounge.”

“That looks like it’s going to take a while, though.”

“So you’ll come back tomorrow then?”

“Well,” Seulgi starts to say, nose scrunching in uncertainty. “I was already planning something after I finish with Joohyun. _But_ , you might not like it.”

Sooyoung schools her face and stares at the other woman with an unreadable expression. She has an inkling, but, still, she asks even though she knows her hunch can only be right. “What is it?”

“Well, I kinda owe _someone_ a visit,” Seulgi says, trying hard not to grimace. Though, she fails. “I’ve been here and back and I still haven’t said hi.”

“Can’t you do that tomorrow?” Sooyoung asks. _When I’m not here_ goes unsaid; she doesn’t need to.

“I can,” Seulgi answers. There’s a pause, punctuated by a deep sigh. “But it’s been more than a year, Sooyoung.”

More than a year of curbing the urge to reach out, out of loyalty and friendship.

More than a year of not— _never_ —talking about it.

More than a year of trying to pretend that her friendship with Seungwan didn’t mean to her as much as her friendship with Sooyoung does.

Sooyoung looks away, looks as far away as she can—past Seulgi’s shoulders and maybe all the way to Ethiopia—thinking.

It’s not like Seulgi’s right. It’s not like she has a choice.

(Well, she _has_ , she’s always have; but there’s a pull in her gut that churns at the thought of saying no.

Because even after a year, she’s still tied to Doctor Son Seungwan, like rubber that snaps taut as it’s stretched further, hurling her right back to step one.)

“Fine.” Sooyoung draws in a deep breath, steeling herself. “Let’s go then.”

...

  


Seulgi steps inside the Pediatrics Department with Sooyoung on her heels, immediately spotting Seungwan sitting on a swiveling chair by the Nurses Station, despite the small throng of people milling around.

Seungwan’s back is on them so she doesn’t notice the two soldiers right away. Only her white coat is visible, but Seulgi will never mistake the hair falling in small waves, even though it’s no longer blonde as she last remembers but completely black.

Seungwan has an elbow propped against the table behind the U-shaped counter, her closed fist supporting the weight of her temple.

She’s tapping a nameless tune with the pen resting loosely in between the thumb and index finger of her free hand, waiting for the scans to load on the screen she’s in front of.

By the time Seulgi leans over the counter to place down the cup of coffee she’s grabbed from the cafeteria, it’s too late for Sooyoung to make a run for it since Seungwan is already jumping off the chair and rounding the station to meet the taller woman.

(Also, maybe because she can’t actually run or Joohyun is going to kill her.

Or maybe it’s the smile on Seungwan’s face, the curves of her cheeks that has only gotten prettier than she last remembers that freezes her completely.)

“Oh my God,” Seungwan squeals, beaming as she throws her arms around Seulgi’s neck. “Seulgi! I haven’t seen you since forever!”

Seulgi chuckles in response. “I wouldn’t say forever, but,” she starts to say as she wraps lean arms around Seungwan’s waist, locking the other woman in a you’ve-been-well-missed embrace. “I missed you too, Wan-ah.”

Seungwan pulls back, letting her eyes roam all over Seulgi as she takes in the sight of her—the friend she once trusted her life with (still does, _always_ does).

“How have you been?” She asks, though her next words, she never gets to finish. “And how’s—”

It’s how Seulgi knows that she’s finally seen Sooyoung lingering around, judging by the way her eyes slide unabashedly at Sooyoung’s direction, staring wistfully at the woman who’s gotten good at pretending that she’s anywhere but near Seungwan’s presence.

“Same old,” Seulgi waves off with a shrug. “Though, I just got knifed, so I guess that’s new.”

Seungwan snaps back into attention, her gaze sliding back to the taller woman. She’s greeted by the sympathy on Seulgi’s face, one that she’s always admired; the kind that says, _I know. Just take your time_.

She clears her throat, folds her arms over her chest, and then quirks a brow at Seulgi. “Who did you piss off this time?”

“ _Ah_.” Seulgi raises an index finger, then, points at Seungwan once. “Official business.”

“Classified?”

“Highly. So…” She makes a gesture of zipping her lips shut.

Seungwan lets out a soft laugh. “I really did miss you, Seulgi.”

“Likewise,” Seulgi says, places a hand on top of Seungwan’s hair, ruffling it just like she used to do.

A whine escapes the other woman’s throat as she pushes the hand away. “Seul!”

Seulgi takes comfort at the fact that despite _everything_ , not much has changed. Seungwan is still the Seungwan she knows.

...

  


She’s is in the middle of recounting how their stint in Ethiopia ended three months after Seungwan went back to Seoul—and that Samuel and Gelila have been going diligently to school since then—when they get interrupted by a loud _ding_ , followed by a nurse calling Seungwan’s name.

(“I know about Samuel and Gelila,” Seungwan has said, smiling fondly at the mention of their names, of the two children she once saved. “We exchange letters.”

Seulgi beams at her, clearly surprised. “That’s really nice.”)

“Doctor Son? The scans are ready.”

Seungwan twists around, nodding her acknowledgement. “Thank you, Nurse Chaeyoung.”

She returns her attention to the taller woman, her face already scrunched in apology. “I just need to look at the scans for five minutes. Don’t go yet.”

“Of course,” Seulgi assures. She chances a glance towards Sooyoung, who now seems to be engrossed in studying the various pictures and drawings tucked in the department’s _Kids’ Wall_.

(Seungwan’s idea, Seulgi is a hundred percent sure.)

“This kid has a hole in his heart,” Seungwan explains without any prompt. Her voice fades a little as she walks back to her table, so Seulgi follows her, though she stays behind the counter. “It’s pretty bad, and his previous doctor says a transplant is the only solution. But I _know_ it’s not. I can fix it.”

“Well,” the other woman begins, leaning against the marble counter top. “If anyone can cure that kid, it’s you.”

“ _Aish_ , Seul,” Seungwan huffs, though the giggle that bubbles up belies her tone. “Still my number one cheerleader.”

“What? It’s the truth.”

…

  


And yet—

 _How ironic_ , Sooyoung can’t help but think as she wanders closer towards the exit and farther from Seungwan—farther from the soft mellow of Seungwan’s voice that dredges memories filled with coffee in thermos cup lids and late nights; farther from the weight of Seungwan’s stares that she can feel on her shoulders—that she’s finding the perfect way to fix a hole in some kid’s heart when she left a gaping one in hers.

…

  


Seungwan drops her chin, hiding the flush heating her cheeks. She purses her lips, waving the compliment off. “I just really want to do right by him, you know? I want him to go back to being a kid again and not worry if he’s ever getting a new heart or not.”

Seulgi’s answering smile is both proud and tender, because Seungwan really hasn’t changed at all. “I know. And I know you can do it.”

“Thank you, Seulgi-yah,” Seungwan replies, bowing in gratitude.

“Hey, none of that,” Seulgi chides, reaching forward to set Seungwan upright. “We’ve talked about this so many times.”

Seungwan sucks at her teeth, the tip of her tongue darting out at the corner of her mouth cheekily. “I know. But I’ve also ignored it every time.”

“Honestly,” Seulgi lets out a sigh, feigning exasperation. “What am I gonna do with you and Sooyoung? Such kids.”

At the mention of Sooyoung’s name, Seungwan’s gaze trains towards her direction once more, catching her bottom lip in between her teeth at the sight of Sooyoung’s back turned on her.

“She’s okay, though?” She can’t help but ask. “I mean, her recent surgery isn’t bothering her?”

Yet, Seulgi doesn’t miss the real question hidden beneath her words. “I think,” she starts, then, pauses, catching Seungwan's eyes. “You need to ask her that, Wan-ah.”

The smaller woman can only heave a deep breath, and nod stiffly.

They’re quiet for a few beats, until Seulgi drums her palms against the marble counter when the silence gets too much. “Anyway, we should probably go.”

“Oh, okay.”

“Don’t be a stranger, alright?”

“I won’t.”

Seulgi playfully narrows her eyes, as if she’s gauging the sincerity on Seungwan’s face. “I mean it, Son Seungwan.”

“I won’t!” The doctor chuckles. “I’ll even give you my number. Hand me your phone.”

Seulgi fishes her cellphone from the pocket of her uniform pants, placing it on Seungwan’s outstretched palm.

The doctor taps and slides a few times before typing in her eleven-digit number. She returns the device back to Seulgi, who laughs at the name shown on the screen.

 _Wendy_ , it reads.

“You still remember, huh?”

Seungwan shrugs, smirking. “Some names just grow on you.”

Seulgi tucks her phone back in her pocket again, and then slides both her hands in each pocket next. She cocks her head, gesturing at her second lieutenant who’s leaning against the wall closest to the department’s doorway. “Sooyoung and I will be going now.”

“Okay,” the doctor says. “Catch up with you some time?”

Seulgi flashes a huge grin, already feeling giddy at the idea. “I’d love to.”

She turns to leave, but double takes, as if suddenly remembering something. “Oh, and can you let Doctor Bae know I stopped by?”

“Sure! I’ll let her know as soon as I see her.”

The captain gives her one last nod, then turns again, leaving for real this time.

Seungwan watches her tap Sooyoung on the shoulder, signalling for them to go. And before Sooyoung can even step out of the doorway completely—and disappear from her life for what she fears may be forever—she calls out, “Sooyoung-gie!”

It’s a little bit hard for her to admit that it stings way more than a slap when Sooyoung takes three seconds too long to look at her—three seconds of perhaps debating whether or not to acknowledge Seungwan’s existence at all—and then says, “Yes, Doctor Son?”

Seungwan swallows visibly, smiling nervously despite the unreadable expression on Sooyoung’s face. “Please take care, and don’t forget to take your medicine.”

“Thank you for the concern,” answers Sooyoung, aloof and distant. _Formal_ , as if she’s never felt the warmth of Seungwan’s hand in hers, or the weight of Seungwan’s head on her chest; never knew what it was like to kiss Seungwan with tears wetting her cheeks. “But you don’t need to remind me.”

Slowly, Seungwan sinks back to her seat, all the while watching Sooyoung’s back as she walks away.

…

  


Once they get back to the base, Seulgi doesn’t head straight to the clinic. Not when Yooa’s sneaking glances at her every five minutes, like she wants to ask more about the pretty doctor who has their captain under her spell.

But when she does, Seulgi all but threatens the new nurse named Sohee to never let anyone know that she’s been there.

“Off the record,” Seulgi grunts as the nurse tapes a new dressing over her wound. “I was never here, got it?”

“Yes Ma’am,” Nurse Sohee obediently follows, voice trembling at the pointed stare being sent her way. Though, thankfully, her hands stay steady until it’s all done.

The captain’s phone rings just as she’s twisting the knob of the clinic’s door open. It’s an unknown number, and so she answers it with a cautious tone. “Hello?”

“ _Captain Kang?_ ” She hears from the other line. “ _It’s Joohyun_.”

Seulgi, in turn, bites her lip to smother the grin that almost breaks out. “Are you out of surgery?”

“ _Yes. Seungwan told me you stopped by_.”

“I did,” she confirms. Slowly, she closes the clinic door carefully for it to not make a sound, angling the phone away so that even the _click_ of the door’s knob won’t reach Joohyun’s ears. “I’ve never really been stood up by a doctor.”

“ _I’m Sorry,_ ” Joohyun replies. And Seulgi doesn’t have to see her to know that she’s pouting. “ _It was an emergency surgery_.”

The captain continues to walk down the hallway, past her quarters and out the base’s front doors. “Did she live?”

“ _What?_ ”

“Your patient,” clears Seulgi. She wanders aimlessly out the spacious yard, boots scrunching against the ground. “Did she make it?”

“ _Yes_ ,” Joohyun breathes out, like she, herself, can’t believe it. “ _She did. We were able to save her._ ”

“For the record, I never doubted you for one bit.” Seulgi says, grinning even though Joohyun can’t see.

“ _You did_ , _actually,_ ” Joohyun points out, but the captain can hear the laugh in her tone.

“Oh yeah? When?” She asks— _dares_ even.

“ _That day you brought Sooyoung to the hospital_ ,” the doctor states, matter-of-factly. “ _You thought I was an intern, remember?_ ”

The taller woman sucks in a sharp breath, feigning a gasp. “In my defense, you really looked too young and too beautiful to be more than just an intern.”

She hears a low, husky _aish_ from the other line, followed by _goodness_ , _there’s no stopping you, is there_ that gets her chuckling.

They’re quiet for a while, but it isn’t uncomfortable. Seulgi continues wandering aimlessly, until she spots the jeep she owns and an idea hits her like lightning. “I’d like to see you tonight.”

Joohyun laughs heartily, the sound ringing all over the line. Then, _“Really, are you always this direct?”_

“When you get stabbed, it puts some things into perspective.”

“ _It wasn’t even life-threatening_ ,” the doctor teases. “ _Besides, it was not a stab._ ”

“Eh, semantics,” Seulgi waves off. She jogs to where her jeep is parked, propping a hand over the roof once she reaches it. “You can tell me the difference over dinner.”

“ _Dinner? But it’s already nine._ ”

“Late dinner then?”

“ _Are you sure_?”

Seulgi can feel that Joohyun thinks she’s kidding. And so she hops inside her jeep, slams the car door a little louder so that Joohyun can hear. Then, “How does tteokbokki sound?”

“ _With the day I had?_ ” Joohyun answers, and the captain can tell from the sound of her voice that she’s smiling too. “ _Amazing_.”


	5. v.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> happy seulrene day! i'd like to thank everyone still tuning in to this fic despite the long intervals between updates! and to everyone who gave this fic a chance, left kudos and comments. 

It’s chilly by the time she gets to Haseong Hospital; Seulgi can tell by the thin sheet of fog that blurs her windshield briefly the moment she turns the engine off.

It’s even colder when she steps out of her jeep (enough to make herself question if this was a good idea at all to do _this_ at this time of the night).

Seulgi rubs her hands together for any semblance of heat, blowing hot air through the small crevice in between her thumbs.

She leans against the jeep’s door and pockets both of her fists inside her thick black jacket, craning her neck as she waits for Joohyun to step out of the hospital’s sliding glass doors.

She spots her five minutes later (and if anyone asks if not seeing one sign of Joohyun in between those minutes had her sweating out in uncertainty, she’s going to say _no_ ).

Joohyun’s in jeans and a loose light purple sweater, topped with a black hoodie that falls a little past her hips. It feels a little different to see her outside of her scrubs, but definitely not unwelcome.

There’s a backpack hooked low on her shoulders that Seulgi only notices when Joohyun—who’s blissfully oblivious of the captain’s presence—starts stretching both her hands upwards, and then twists her waist from side to side.

The black bag sways along with the doctor’s movements, and she chuckles at the sight that sort of reminds her of some cartoon she once watched.

Seulgi pushes herself off, fixing the black baseball cap perched on her head as she makes her way to Joohyun.

She stops about four steps away, and says, “For a second there, I thought you were going to stand me up.”

Joohyun’s response is a startled screech (that _admittedly_ hurt Seulgi’s ears, making her wince), but it’s the frightened look on Joohyun’s face that has Seulgi cracking up.

“Sorry, oh gosh I’m sorry,” the taller woman says, each word punctuated by breathless laughs.

“Don’t scare me like that!” Joohyun yells, punching Seulgi’s shoulder in retaliation. “ _Yah, Seulgi!_ ”

Joohyun hits her a second time, but Seulgi’s laugh only grows louder.

.

 

She sobers up at the pout that sticks out of Joohyun’s lips, chasing the remnants of her laughter away by clearing her throat. Then, “Let’s go get tteokbokki, huh?”

“That depends,” Joohyun huffs. “Are you going to just tease me all night?”

Seulgi presses her lips together in response, only letting one corner of her mouth to quirk upwards as she shakes her head.

Joohyun gazes at her for a good long minute, like she’s _actually_ thinking of just going home and leaving Seulgi here; but she just mumbles a quick _okay_ before traipsing past Seulgi and out of the hospital’s patio.

The captain follows dutifully, falling into steps with the other woman to lead her towards her jeep.

Seulgi jerks the passenger seat’s door open, and extends a hand to help Joohyun hop on inside. Though while she watches Joohyun buckle herself in, she can’t help but say, “You have a very, very cute frightened face, by the way.”

Joohyun closes her eyes, expelling a resigned sigh. “Just get inside before I change my mind.”

“You wouldn’t!”

Seulgi honestly would’ve toned it down, if she didn’t catch the ghost of a shy smile on Joohyun’s lips as she looks out towards the driver seat’s window.

...

 

 

 _Kong’s_ is a simple four-cornered restaurant along the busier streets of the city proper, about thirty minutes away from Haseong Hospital. Seulgi spends most of the drive glancing amusedly at Joohyun, whose shoulders do tiny dances the moment _You(=I)_ blares through the speakers.

Seulgi rounds the jeep to meet Joohyun who’s about to jump—yes, _jump_ —off the vehicle. She quickly lends a hand again, helping the smaller woman to step out.

They follow the short cobbled path leading towards the restaurant’s front door, with the captain matching the doctor’s steps.

Then, Seulgi says, “I’m just curious.”

“Curious?” Joohyun repeats, skepticism coloring her tone. “You look like you’re dying to tease me.”

“What do you mean?” Seulgi tilts her head, looking innocent and, like, _harmless_. “It’s just a pretty face.”

She puffs her cheeks and crumples her nose, looking closely akin to a bear that it makes Joohyun snort with laughter. “Okay. What is it?”

Seulgi huffs the air out, then, “Where did you learn this?” She moves her shoulders, mimicking the way Joohyun danced in the jeep on their way here.

Joohyun, in turn, shoves her on the shoulder playfully. “Shut up.”

Seulgi’s eyes are still crinkled with laughter as they reach the front door. A bell rings when she pulls it open, quickly followed by a low, nasally voice coming from further inside. “Be with you in a minute!”

Joohyun steps in despite what they’ve just been told, her interest clearly piqued. She’s been in this part of the city a lot of times, but she has never noticed nor heard of the place.

A good number of tables fill the space in the center, while the short counter is pressed against the wall. There are one or two waiters milling around, though everyone inside the quaint place seems to have all their heads down, dining.

“I don’t think there are any seats left,” Joohyun says as she roams her eyes around, and then faces the other woman for confirmation.

She gets it from the slump of Seulgi’s shoulders as she stares at the occupied tables dejectedly.

“ _Aigoo._ I really wanted to buy you a nice meal.”

“I’m sorry, but we’re full right now,” the nasally voice floats from somewhere beside Seulgi now. When both women turn, they’re greeted by a middle-aged woman with a genial face.

 _Yu Na_ , her name tag reads.

Seulgi sighs; sucks at her teeth, thinking. Though, when she trains her gaze back to Joohyun, her eyes are sparkling brighter. “You know what.”

“What?” Rasps the older woman. “What is it?”

“I have a better idea,” the captain answers before turning to face Yu Na again. “Please tell me you serve tteokbokki as take out.”

Yu Na smiles kindly at her, and then says, “I’ll ring you up for two.”

.

 

They’re back in the jeep when Joohyun asks again. “Do you _really_ have a better idea?”

“I do!”

“Really?” Joohyun tilts her head, feigning an unimpressed look. “What is it then?”

Seulgi lets out a short, playful laugh, then, “I won’t tell. You’ll just have to trust me.”

Joohyun purses her lips, as if she’s _seriously_ considering whether or not she should. But in the end, she shakes her head, bites on her bottom lip, before finally answering Seulgi. “Surprisingly, I do.”

And, _yes_ , she really, _really_ does.

.

 

Seulgi halts the jeep on top of Seoul’s higher hills, somewhere at Heizan Park; below them, the city's bright lights are sparkling, like a sea of stars.

A park. A park is Seulgi’s _better_ idea.

And it’s beautiful.

Seulgi unclips her seatbelt, prompting Joohyun to do the same. She hops down excitedly, and then sets the takeout bags on the hood of the vehicle.

Sucking in a lungful of fresh air, she beams, saying. “I haven’t been here for a while.”

Joohyun’s shoes crunch against the ground as she walks to stand near Seulgi. “I’ve never seen Seoul like this at night,” she says, sounding breathless, with the mere sight of the city looking so alive taking the air away.

Seulgi runs a knuckle on the underside of her nose, and then grabs the takeout tupperwares. “Come on. You’ll love this more.”

She walks towards the safety railing, propping her arms against the topmost horizontal pole, then she cocks her head in gesture when Joohyun doesn’t follow her right away. “You have to see the view below.”

The older woman bites her lip as she runs a hand up her shoulder and down to her elbow. “Isn’t that too close to the edge?”

“No. We’ll be fine.”

“Are you sure?”

Seulgi’s answering smile is kind and reassuring. “I promise.”

“Okay.” Joohyun nods, and then strides down carefully, until she reaches the spot right next to the other woman. Seulgi hands her a small container full of tteokbokki, which she accepts with a shy thanks.

Feeling a little more at ease, Joohyun starts to look around, up the sky and then down, sighing happily at the serene air that wraps around her.

“I honestly didn’t have any idea that Seoul has spots like this,” she marvels, lifting the lid of the takeout tupperware. “How did you even find it?”

Seulgi looks up at Joohyun mid chew; swallows her food before answering. “I like to drive around at night, especially when I uh—I’m finding it hard to sleep.”

Joohyun can feel that there’s more to it than just sleep being plain evasive, with the way Seulgi stutters. She wants to ask _why_ , driven by the sudden urge to know all the things that keep Seulgi up at night.

But she doesn’t, not when the other woman busies herself with digging through her food again just to avoid Joohyun’s beady eyes.

“Well, it’s been known that driving around helps most people calm down,” Joohyun blurts out, filling the awkward silence. “Like, _scientifically_.”

Seulgi starts with a chuckle, and teases her in between. “You’re such a doctor.”

The older woman grins wide, showing the curves by her cheeks that Seulgi has to resist tracing with her fingers. “Yes, and a good one at it.”

“It’s not nice to brag, Doctor.”

Joohyun presses her lips together in response, trying not to laugh at the false chiding written all over the taller woman’s face. But she does anyway—hard even, dissolving into a laughter that rings all over the empty space.

Seulgi narrows her eyes at the other woman, feigning offense. “What are you laughing at?”

Joohyun laughs and laughs and laughs, that Seulgi’s expression morphs into one of amusement by the time she trickles down into soft giggles.

“Your face,” Joohyun answers when she can finally speak. “You have a very funny face.”

“Oh do I?” The captain says. She drops the hand holding the food in the small space between them before scooting closer, her face barely an inch or two away from Joohyun’s.

Joohyun, in turn, pulls back a little. But it’s only just so she can see Seulgi properly. She meets her eyes head on, returning the stare that the captain is giving.

Though, her gaze moves on its own, glancing down just as Seulgi wets her lips. It stays there for five pounding heartbeats—Joohyun _knows_ because she can hear each _lub-dub_ in her head—so she misses the playful glint flashing in Seulgi’s eyes.

And in a move that Joohyun doesn’t see coming, Seulgi lifts her free hand, running the tips of her fingers from Joohyun’s eyes down to her chin swiftly.

She doesn’t resist throwing her head back as she laughs, watching the ensuing startled scrunch on Joohyun’s face and the confused scrunch of her nose.

“Yah! Kang Seul Gi!”

...

 

 

When the food’s all gone and the air on their spot has gotten even more chilly, they move back to the jeep.

Seulgi hops on first on top of the sleek black hood, using the footrest as a makeshift stirrup. She helps Joohyun next, maneuvering until the doctor is settled comfortably right beside her.

The gentle wind blows, and Joohyun welcomes it with her eyes closed, feeling the draft blow wisps of her hair and cool her skin.

She shifts on the hood, uncrossing her legs, and leans back to drop her weight on the windshield. She closes her eyes again just as another gentle wind passes by.

When the wind has died down and she blinks her eyes open, she asks, “Do you have a favorite place? Out of all the ones you’ve been to?”

She feels more than sees Seulgi recline next to her before answering. “There was a cliff near our base in Afghanistan. It was low and the bottom was surrounded by trees, but I could see the stars clearly. Kinda like this.”

Joohyun turns her head, looking at the taller woman quizzically, because she was expecting something like Greece, or somewhere equally _touristy_. “Yeah?”

The captain sighs; it’s deep, Joohyun notes. “I used to watch them with Laila most nights.”

Joohyun only nods in answer. She doesn’t ask who _Laila_ is exactly; figures it isn’t really her place. Though, she can’t help but wonder if it was someone Seulgi had spent those nights with.

A pang of ache squeezes her heart at the mere thought; _nameless_ , yet so strong and so sudden that she almost wants to gasp for air.

But Seulgi has finally managed to tear her eyes away from the glimmering sky before she gets the chance; and she’s now looking at Joohyun with sad eyes and a lopsided smile.

“She uhm—she died when she was twelve,” the captain continues. “We’d just ended a rebel siege, but there were mortars we didn’t see coming.”

Oh. _Oh_.

The ache on her chest subsides just as quickly as it has appeared. Joohyun feels herself answer with an understanding smile of her own, and then lets her hand close the small distance between hers and Seulgi’s, the pad of her thumb running comforting circles on the inside of Seulgi’s wrist. “I’d love to hear all about her.”

Seulgi covers Joohyun’s hand with her own, squeezing tightly in gratitude. “She was so smart.”

She shifts her attention back to the sky; Joohyun wordlessly follows her gaze.

“She tried teaching me the constellations, but I couldn’t even manage to memorize one,” Seulgi says. She pauses, then lets out a soft laugh, as if recalling another memory. “She tried showing me the Big Dipper, but I really couldn’t picture it. I sucked so hard.”

“Don’t worry. That makes two of us,” says Joohyun as her own soft laugh joins Seulgi’s.

“Really?”

“Mhmm.”

They settle into a comfortable silence; a spell that Joohyun doesn’t really want to break. Not when she finds peace while lying next to Seulgi on the hood of Seulgi’s jeep, in the middle of an empty crowd, and Seulgi’s hand still covering hers.

Then, Joohyun says, “They’re beautiful, though, right?”

Slowly, Seulgi turns her head to look at her. But Joohyun’s too transfixed with the crescent moon that pours the perfect hue to meet her eyes.

It’s casting a light yellow glow now, and it hits Joohyun just right that all Seulgi can think of to say is, “Yeah.”

Her eyes grow fond, and so does her smile. “Beautiful.”

…

 

 

Their night ends, eventually.

It ends when Seulgi walks Joohyun at her apartment complex, a soft smile blooming on her lips as she speaks. “I guess this is you.”

Joohyun stretches her right hand out, gesturing at the double doors. “This is me.” Though, her hands are shaking from a whole _new_ kind of warmth that takes over her completely. “Thank you for this night. You really didn’t have to.”

“I wanted to.”

The doctor’s eyes become tender, and there’s a smile on her face that she’s sure will stick until the morning comes. She leans on her toes, pressing a quick kiss on Seulgi’s cheek. “I’m glad you did.”

…

 

 

The smile does stick until morning, though Joohyun doesn’t really know if it’s from the night she spent with Seulgi that’s never really left her mind, or the remnants of her dream of sitting side by side with Seulgi on some bench while watching the falling stars illuminate the sky.

The first thing she does upon shaking what’s left of her sleep away is to pick her phone up, but the smile droops a little when the screen lights and yet, there’s _nothing_.

Joohyun doesn’t think much of it, because it’s still six in the morning and maybe Seulgi is still asleep.

She sits up, pulling her knees close to her chest so that she can rest her chin above where her knees meet. She winds both her arms around her legs, hands meeting in front and middle of her, and lets her phone hang loosely from her grip as she thinks of sending the first message instead, to express her gratitude for Seulgi’s sweet gesture.

 _Good morning_ , she starts to type, _thank you for the tteokbokki last night. <3._

Joohyun bites her lip, debating whether or not to let the heart _emoji_ stay. She doesn’t want to come on too strong, but Seulgi just brings about a _certain_ calm and easiness with her that has managed to make Joohyun forget, that they’ve really only just met.  

In the end, she decides to play it safe. She hits delete twice, then adds, _I’ll see you later!_

It takes her a good long second of reading and rereading the same message before she hits send, and then sets her phone back on the nightstand afterwards.

The sheets rustle as Joohyun moves, or more like hops—literally _hops_ —out of bed, and stretches her arms upwards until the toes on her feet curl.

It’s another beautiful day to save lives.

…

 

 

There’s a noticeable bounce in her steps when she joins Seungwan for breakfast at the hospital’s cafeteria; a tradition they unknowingly started just weeks after they met, more than a year ago.

“Why do you look too excited for work,” Seungwan says, practically whining. She presses the heel of her palm on her eyes, rubbing the remnants of sleep away. “I’m not even completely awake yet.”

“I _don’t_ look too excited for work,” Joohyun retorts. She pushes the other cup of coffee she got in front of the younger woman; an extra cup that she knows Seungwan will need to get her through the day. “And what happened to you? Rough night?”

Seungwan covers her mouth as she lets out a yawn, then answers. “I stayed up last night.”

“Why _?_ You went home before I did.”

“Do you remember my patient? The kid with a hole in his heart?”

Joohyun hums in affirmation. “I do. He’s really sweet.”

“And I told you that I know exactly how to fix it?”

“I remember that part, especially,” the older woman says, teasing. “Since you spent half of the time ranting about the _incompetent doctor_ who said the only cure was a transplant.”

Seungwan smiles at her in response, but it’s too sweet to be genuine. “Anyway,” she starts to say. She reaches for her cup of coffee, takes three scalding sips (she’s loving the burn today; at least something _else_ hurts other than the words Sooyoung last left her with), before plucking the brown folder she has stuck inside her bag.

“You know how I’ve been consulting with Doctor Kim, right? For the best approach.”

“Yes,” Joohyun replies. And she can’t help but let out a dreamy smile when her mind goes to the cardiothoracic surgeon, the recent addition to their team of doctors.

(Honestly, it was a blessing that Doctor Song retired.)

“I told Jennie that I wanted to explain to his parents why he would no longer need a transplant,” Yeri continues. “I wanted to show them how I’d do it, but the scans don’t really cut it? She told me that during her last medical mission in Burundi, she used to ask her wife to help her draw her procedures because most of her patients didn’t understand English. And so...”

She flips the folder open, revealing a stack of papers with sketches on each. “I drew these. I figured they’re better than the scans, right?”

Joohyun’s eyes grow soft as she stares at her friend, pride and warmth and everything else _good_ filling her chest. “You’re a good person, Seungwan-ah. Jinsoo’s parents couldn’t have picked a better doctor.”

...

 

 

Except, Seungwan thinks, maybe she’s _not_. Not entirely, at least. Not when part of the reason why she opted to stay up was seeing the stoic look on Sooyoung’s face every time she closes her eyes.

…

 

 

It’s eleven forty-two am when Joohyun looks at her phone again. She’s just coming out of a surgery, and she hasn’t had the chance to check for two hours.

Joohyun doesn’t even pretend that the hopeful smile _doesn’t_ fall from her face as she shoves the phone back inside the pocket of her white coat, ignoring the ache of _no new anything_ that creeps on her chest.

…

 

 

Lunch is just her alone, and a phone that never beeps or buzzes keeping her company.

…

 

 

The clock at her apartment hits ten pm; she almost, _almost_ deletes Seulgi’s number.

They had a wonderful night, Joohyun thinks they really did, so she doesn’t understand how her phone has zero messages from Seulgi, no calls or reply; and why there was no Seulgi in sight when the clock had hit two pm.

But she remembers the way Seulgi smiled at her that night, the crinkle in her eyes as she laughed, the way her cheeks flushed when Joohyun tucked the unruly locks of hair underneath her baseball cap.

And she realizes, she just _can’t_.

So Joohyun sighs, buries her phone under a multitude of pillows, and tries not to think about Captain Kang Seul Gi for the rest of the night.


	6. vi.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> again, all my heartfelt thanks to everyone who read, left kudos and comments! <3

It's been a week, and Joohyun is starting to think that she has just conjured Captain Kang Seul Gi from a dream.

It’s starting to feel like the night they spent at Heizan Park is a moment she pulled from the cusp of a deep sleep, when nothing really seems real and _everything_ is in some sort of strange time vacuum between midnight and going home.

She barely looks at her phone anymore by day three, and has stopped checking it altogether when Saturday hits and her back to back shift just got past its twenty-ninth hour mark.

Seungwan is sprawled halfway on their usual cafeteria table, warming the cool surface with a cheek. She’s stretching her arms lazily by the time Joohyun arrives to meet her.

“Goodness,” Joohyun breathes out as she plops down the chair unceremoniously. “My legs are killing me.”

Seungwan moves her head to look up at Joohyun. The other woman has been a little short staffed for the past two days, and Seungwan—being the good friend that she is—volunteered to run the ER with her.

Joohyun shifts on her seat and leans forward, placing the cup of ice cold coffee just a few inches away from Seungwan’s forehead.

(Ice cold, because they don’t have the luxury to sit back and enjoy a steaming cup of coffee and tea.)

“Please tell me this is espresso.”

“Doubleshot,” states Joohyun, sounding pleased with herself. “We still have four hours to go.”

Seungwan lifts herself off the table with a groan. Her eyes still droop close even as the icy feeling spreads through the hand she wraps around the coffee cup, and the cold liquid hits her tongue the moment she takes the first sip.

There’s a red mark on her cheek—from when she has it pressed against the table—that makes Joohyun wonder how long she’s been lying down like that.

“I'm so glad I chose Peds,” Seungwan says in between sips. “If I had to stop one more drunk grown ass man from crying, I’m going to scream.”

Joohyun lets go of the straw in her own drink, smacks her lips together, and says, “Welcome to my everyday life.”

Seungwan _hmms_ , swallowing a particularly large sip; then, she smirks, teasing. “Seulgi must’ve been a welcomed break then, huh?”

 _Her_ name feels so foreign, even coming from Seungwan’s mouth. Joohyun scowls at that, despite not really knowing why. “What do you mean?”

Seungwan pulls back a little, surprised at the way the other woman seems to bristle. “I mean, it’s not every day that you get to treat soldiers. So it’s… I don’t know, different?”

The frown on Joohyun’s face eases off, but she still can’t seem to meet Seungwan’s eyes. So she lets her gaze settle on the bendy straw of her cold tea, fingers holding the bent part as she stirs. “It was just once, and she didn’t come back. I wouldn’t know.”

It’s Seungwan’s face that scrunches this time, tilting her head as she studies Joohyun; looks at her like she’s _sure_ they’re talking about something deeper now.

“ _Ugh_ , stupid Seulgi,” Joohyun continues to a grumble. She slams the half-empty plastic cup on the table, and then gathers her hair into a messy bun. “My break’s over.”

Seungwan gets to her feet, her wheelies squeaking against the smooth floor as she runs to catch up to a speed walking Joohyun. She wants to ask what _just_ happened, but Joohyun’s jaw is clenched in a way that Seungwan thinks will get her head bitten off the moment she does. So, Seungwan just wisely keeps her mouth shut.

Though, that doesn’t mean she can’t ask Seulgi, and lets the thumb of her hand farthest from Joohyun’s sight fire a text to the other woman.

...

  


Second Lieutenant Park Sooyoung steps inside the ER department with bated breaths, the sound of wary steps blending with the faint buzz of the floor as it fills the air.

The Nurses Station is in sight, but the lone person behind it makes her halt completely.

Doctor Son Seungwan is standing by the counter’s curve, tapping away at the computer. She looks busy, Sooyoung notes—when Sooyoung finally allows herself to _really_ look at Seungwan— _different_ ; lighter without a protective vest on, and like she fits in this kind of environment more than she ever did in sandy camps and makeshift tents.

She looks so far from the Seungwan she knew, and yet still the same; the same kindness in her smile and the fire in her eyes.

Sooyoung almost turns around and leaves when the sight of Seungwan gets too much. But her feet roots her on the ground, anchored by duty.

She lets the sense of it fill the air in her lungs as she walks forward, expelling _Son Seungwan_ out of her system in one breath.

“Excuse me, Doctor Son.”

Seungwan turns at the sound of her name. And despite the impassiveness that Sooyoung greets her with, she fights it with a smile that reaches her eyes. “Sooyoung, hi!”

“I’m looking for Doctor Bae. Is she here?”

“She’s just checking up on a patient right now,” Seungwan answers, jerking a shaky thumb over her shoulder. “Do you uhm, do you need something? I can do it instead.”

Sooyoung shakes her head, _once_. “I’ll just wait for her.”

“Oh,” Seungwan mumbles. And no matter how much she tries to hide the way her face falls—disguising it with a lopsided smile—it still shows. “Okay. I’ll let her know as soon as she’s done with Mister Choi.”

“Thank you.”

Sooyoung wheels around and Seungwan can only stare at her retreating back; hates how she’s seen more of it and not one smile on Sooyoung’s face.

…

  


It’s ten minutes later when Joohyun finally approaches the younger woman.

(Ten minutes of trying not to sneak a glance at Seungwan’s way and failing miserably at it.)

“Sooyoung-ah, Seungwan said you were looking for me?”

“Yeah,” Sooyoung replies. She stands from the couch and hands a brown Manila envelope to the doctor. “I just need your signature to get back on service.”

Joohyun, in turn, flips the seal flap open and fishes the paper inside. It’s a checklist, she realizes, as her eyes skim through it. “Well, I need to do some tests first.”

She smiles at Sooyoung’s answering nod, and continues. “But if it all checks out, then I’ll give you the all clear.”

She taps Sooyoung on the elbow, gesturing for her to follow. Joohyun leads the younger woman to one of the empty beds, and then slides the bay’s curtain to a close as Sooyoung settles on top of the mattress.

Joohyun sets the paper down on the nearby table stand and pushes both the sleeves of her white coat up, before asking Sooyoung to roll up her shirt.

She works quietly, humming in approval as she inspects the wound that’s healing properly. She tells Sooyoung this as she picks the paper up again, and takes out the trusty pen hooked in her coat’s pocket.

Sooyoung hears the scratch of pen against paper first, followed by a few questions that Joohyun’s probably reading off the checklist.

Then, Joohyun says, “Is uhm—does Captain Kang need to be cleared too?”

Sooyoung’s a hundred percent sure that _that_ isn’t anywhere in the list at all, but she answers anyway, because Joohyun looks like she’s about to gnaw her bottom lip off in curiosity.

“She didn’t need to. Minor injuries normally don’t need clearance.”

“Oh.” Joohyun darts a tongue out, wetting her lips. “I guess I won’t see her around?”

Sooyoung hops off the bed, eyes never leaving Joohyun’s form even as she tucks her shirt back in. She doesn’t miss the way the other woman avoids her gaze, nor the way her face just sort of... _falls_ when she said the words out loud.

“Well not right now,” Sooyoung says, shrugging. “She’s been deployed. I’m supposed to meet her on site tomorrow. That’s why I need to be cleared.”

“Is it overseas?”

“No. Just somewhere in the country.”

Joohyun smiles and nods, though it’s stiff; because it doesn’t really explain why it’s been a week and she has not heard from Captain Kang Seul Gi at all.

…

  


Seulgi stares at the lone boat anchored at the nearest dock, the huge green trawler swaying above the rippling waves.

It’s old and rusty, with the inside smelling like a mixture of the metallic tang of iron and the strong scent of fish.

 _The Brotherhood_ is a fishing boat, according to its papers at least; except, it _isn’t_.

Two of her men emerge from the cabin, each one supporting an end of the long wooden crate they are carrying with them back to land.

Seulgi meets the two by the edge of the harbor, instructing them to follow her as she leads the way to where the four other crates they’ve retrieved in this location are being kept.

They’ve been running from city to city and province to province, spread thin over military checkpoints and harbors, despite having the other special forces teams aiding them.

It’s Busan this time, the third in Seulgi’s very, very long week.

Her service weapon hangs loosely across her torso, though, her hands fly to grip it as she catches sight of Yooa and Eunae pushing a man, whose hands are cuffed behind his back, to walk. Trailing them are two police officers; backup, she supposes, just in case he tries to pull anything.

The man tries to shake off the hand Eunae has clasped on his elbow, but she’s firm on her grip and his effort falls to nothing.

“Captain,” Yooa greets as she frees a hand to salute at her superior.

Eunae does the same, and they both stay in that position until Seulgi returns the gesture—which she does, quickly.

“Who’s this?” The captain inquires, lifting her chin to point at the unknown man.

It’s Yooa who reports, “Park Jun Ho, age thirty two, Captain.”

“Ah,” Seulgi drawls—though it’s more for effect than anything else—then,“the suspected terrorist accomplice.”

“I’m not a terrorist!” Jun Ho exclaims in protest. “And why even is the army getting all up in _my_ business?”

Seulgi’s almost growling when she answers, “Because _your_ business involves high assault rifles that have ties to a terrorist group. And that’s a threat to national security.”

“I’m telling you,” he bristles in surprise. “I am _not_ a terrorist! You have the wrong guy!”

But Seulgi’s already too tired to be having this conversation, so she instructs Yooa and Eunae to bring in Park Jun Ho for questioning, despite his very, very vocal protests.

Yooa drags Jun Ho by the elbow again, while Eunae grasps the other. Together, they haul a still struggling Jun Ho towards the squad jeep.

Seulgi, for her part, returns her attention to the crates they’ve retrieved. She bends on one knee as she studies the newest addition to the growing number, and just like the ones they’ve seized in Gwangju and Andong, it doesn’t have any indication of where it has come from.

But Seulgi already knows; _knows_ that inside it are guns of high caliber that poses real threat to the people she’s trying to protect.

 _Knows_ that these weapons are unique, and can only come from one faction alone.

 _Knows_ that despite the absence of the hammer and sickle insignia, Bratva has its prints written all over it.

“Captain Kang.”

A deep, raspy voice breaks her reverie. When she looks up, General Kwon is standing beside her with a stern expression on her face.

Seulgi jumps to her feet, right hand flying to her right eyebrow as she greets her superior. “Ma’am!”

General Kwon salutes back, her jaw clenching and unclenching. And she’s sure that _that_ doesn’t mean good news either.

“I’m flying to Gilead in an hour. Vasiliev is still insisting he has nothing to do with this. I need to see to that personally.”

“Yes Ma’am,” the captain acknowledges.

“I’ve already talked to the police chief,” she continues. “And I’ve instructed them to route all their reports to you and you alone.”

“Yes Ma’am.”

“Make sure that no one sees the reports, Captain Kang,” General Kwon says, lowering her voice so that only she can hear. “Be on alert. We don’t know yet what exactly we’re dealing with.”

Seulgi nods, swallowing thickly; can’t help but wish she’s back on that high hill at Heizan Park instead as she jogs towards the vehicle that would take her to the nearest barracks in town.

…

  


Back in Haseong, Seungwan watches with amusement from the other side of the glass as Joohyun continues to babble while keeping a hand pressed on the red button of the MRI machine.

“I just don’t understand how someone can disappear for more than a week and not leave any form of message.”

The MRI bed moves to take the patient in, though the sound only muffles Joohyun’s voice but doesn’t stop her from talking.

“I mean, not even a _hi_ , _bye_.”

“ _Unnie—_ ” Seungwan tries to say, but Joohyun cuts her off with a hissed _aish_ , that _Seulgi_. _Asked me to dinner and took me stargazing, and then she disappears?!_

The MRI bed _clicks_ as it reaches its innermost position. Joohyun drops the hand propped against the button, and then pats the patient’s leg. “We’ll just take a quick scan, okay?” She says, in a gentle tone of voice that Seungwan has no idea where she has dug from when she’s just short of hurling curses at Seulgi not even two seconds ago.

It finally, _finally_ gets her a word in edgewise though, and this might be Seungwan’s only chance so she decides to just go directly to the point. “ _Unnie_ , do you like Seulgi?”

“What?” Joohyun asks back as she emerges from the machine room. She pulls the unoccupied chair by its tall rest, and lets herself settle in front of the wooden desk that accommodates the MRI screens. “What was that?”

“Do you like Seulgi?” Seungwan repeats. There’s a light squeak that bounces around the small room as she rolls her own chair beside the other woman.

Joohyun doesn’t give any form of response, doesn’t look up from the rows of screens and keys she’s tapping away at, as if she hasn’t heard Seungwan at all.

“I mean, you’ve been a little prickly lately,” Seungwan continues, waggling the Pocky stick pinched in between her thumb and index finger at the back of Joohyun’s head, as if to make a point.

Joohyun hits one last key and the machine hums to life. For a moment, it’s the only sound inside the room; but Seungwan’s always the impatient one when it comes to _these_ things—especially if it’s about Joohyun—so she tears her eyes away from the glass window and grunts. “ _Unnie_ , you didn’t answer me.”

Joohyun, in turn, holds a finger up to silence Seungwan. She presses a blue button, and then dips her head closer to the small microphone at the edge of the desk. “Please stay still Mrs Han. This will be over in a minute.”

“ _Unnie_...”

She turns after hitting the same button again, wheeling the chair away from Seungwan a little. “Yes?”

“I’m asking if you like Seulgi,” Seungwan says. And maybe she’s turning out to be a little too pressing about _this_ , but it’s somewhat driving her insane, why Joohyun’s acting like Seulgi left her and dumped her on purpose or _something_.

“Of course. We’re friends! Don’t you?” Joohyun answers, but there’s a tinge in her cheeks that’s starting to give _more_ away.

A beeping sound comes from the scanning machine just as Seungwan’s about to speak, so she waits for the red light to switch on first and for the second beep before proceeding. “Seulgi and I _are_ friends, but you don’t really hear me complaining about her suddenly disappearing.”

Joohyun turns to look the other way, hiding the growing redness that quickly heats up her face. “I don’t know what you mean, Son Seungwan.”

“But—”

“Look!” She cuts her off quickly, before Seungwan can voice out a protest.

An image pops out of the screen, and Seungwan momentarily forgets about what she’s halfway on doing. She leans closer as she studies the digital grayscale picture for a few beats; points at a particular part the same time Joohyun does.

They’ve spotted the problem as it seems, a slight swelling on the left side of Mrs. Han’s brain, which is probably causing all the headaches she’s suffering from practically every day.

When Joohyun turns to face Seungwan again, she’s got this wide smile she always wears every time something like this happens, like it’s the first time she ever got to treat somebody.

She draws a circle around the swollen part with her finger then taps it once.

It’s a little bit hard to catch, being that it’s really small, and Joohyun can’t just help but feel elated that she's managed to find the cause this fast. “ _Booyah_!”

“ _Booyah_!” Seungwan echoes, laughing; knows that she’s _extra_ happy because two of her best friends may or may not (yes, _may_ , _definitely do_ ) like each other. But Joohyun doesn’t have to know that.

...

  


It’s another week after when Seulgi shows up, with an apology that she doesn’t really know how to start.

She’s just scratching the back of her head as Joohyun stares at her, clearly stunned. At first, like she’s seen a ghost, but Joohyun’s brain catches up five seconds later, and Joohyun’s eyebrow arches really, _really_ high, it makes Seulgi gulp.

“Hi,” Seulgi says, and then winces, because more than a week of not talking to Joohyun and not showing up—no matter if it wasn’t really her fault—and all that she can muster is _hi_.

It genuinely feels like an eternity passes, but she visibly exhales relief when she hears Joohyun’s faint _hi_ back.

She takes a deliberate step forward, and another when Joohyun stays rooted on her spot. A third, when she’s sure that Joohyun isn’t going to run away.

“Hey,” Seulgi greets again, and then grimaces when she realizes what she just might have started. An endless loop of _Heys_ and _His_ , and this really isn’t what she planned on saying.

“You look nice.”

(That really isn’t it either.)

Joohyun’s eyes grow impossibly wider, which, in turn makes Seulgi panic that she feels obliged to follow it with, “N-not that you don’t ever look nice.”

The way Seulgi fumbles almost makes Joohyun smile— _almost_ , because it’s still two weeks of _nothing_ , two weeks of leaving Joohyun wondering if maybe the way she ended _that_ night was too forward and too bold, enough to drive Seulgi off.

So Joohyun composes herself, looking at Seulgi with an inscrutable expression instead. “Hello, Captain Kang.”

The other woman rocks at the balls of her feet, swallowing visibly. “I can explain,” she starts to say, and then holds both her hands out in gesture, palms wide open. “Just—minus the classified.”

Joohyun wordlessly folds her arms over her chest. Then, “You don’t have to.”

“Really?” Seulgi asks, and the other woman can see the relief washing all over her, like a huge weight has just been lifted off her shoulders.

Joohyun bristles at that sight. “Yah! No, not really!”

“But you said—”

She darts a hand out, hitting the closest limb she can reach. “Not even one message?! _Really_ , Kang Seul Gi?!”

The captain flinches as Joohyun’s fist lands on her shoulder—because contrary to what most may think, Joohyun does pack a mean punch (and she’s only finding out about it _now_ )—and rubs a soothing hand on the spot.

“I’m sorry,” Seulgi says. “We were ordered to keep our phones off when we got to the base.”

She fishes the phone tucked in the back pocket of her jeans and holds it up for Joohyun to see. “I haven’t even turned it back on.”

Joohyun, in turn, takes a curious peek. Though, it’s fleeting, and her face is schooled into a displeased expression before Seulgi can even see. “Why not?”

Seulgi drops her chin, fixing her gaze at the toe of her shoes that scuffs against the tiled white floor. “I drove here as soon as I got back.”

The older woman presses her lips in a thin line as she tries to still look annoyed by _everything_ , as if she hasn’t been just _ultimately_ charmed.

But Captain Kang is making it incredibly hard for her, especially when she gazes at her from under her lids, and her eyes form into those crescents that never fails to disarm Joohyun completely.

Joohyun expels a sigh, resigning to the fact that Seulgi has a certain hold on her that she just can’t quite explain.

She rolls her eyes, though the corner of her lips curve into a smile. “Okay,” she concedes, but holds an index finger up and says, “But you’re still in trouble.”

Yet, it doesn’t stop the grin from shaping on Seulgi’s lips. “Does that mean we can go to the movies so that I can make it up to you?”

Joohyun blinks once, twice, thrice, then, “What?”

“I’ll wait for you there,” Seulgi continues, despite the bewilderment dawning on the other woman’s face. She points at the long couch set right across the Nurses Station’s counter.

Joohyun’s voice lifts at the end as she says, “But I don’t get out till seven?”

“Ah,” answers Seulgi. She takes a few steps back to glance at the clock hanging by the wall, noting that it’s still a little more than two hours till Joohyun’s shift ends.

Seulgi shrugs her jacket off, leaving her on her red and black plaid and black tank top (that Joohyun really, _really_ appreciates).

She chucks the jacket at the couch’s arm before plopping down the plump seat, and makes a show of sighing comfortably when her back hits the soft rest.

“I better get comfy then.”

The doctor can only shake her head, though, she’s laughing when she does.

…

  


Seulgi finally turns her phone back on as soon as Joohyun gets called by Doctor Yerim inside one of the bays.

She reads through her messages thoroughly and fires off replies.

Her mom’s message from about eight days ago goes:

_Always take care of yourself, my gom! Fighting!_

Seungwan’s follows it, _I think Joohyun-unnie is mad at you. What did you do?!?_ And the angry cat sticker Seungwan has tacked at the end makes Seulgi chuckle.

There’s an _I heard you were in Gwangju last week. Why didn’t you drop by the airbase?_ sandwiched in between her Mom’s and Seungwan’s. It registered an unknown number, so Seulgi ignores it entirely.

But it’s the last one that puts a smile on her face, pinning it there for the rest of the night.

**_Joohyun [06:15 AM]_ **

_Good morning_ , _thank you for the tteokbokki last night. I’ll see you later!_

…

  


Joohyun’s phone buzzes just as she’s about to head inside another patient’s bay.

When she looks, she sees _Captain Kang_ in the notification, and for a moment, Joohyun’s almost afraid to tap it open; scared that the captain’s gonna disappear on her again, and she won’t be there sitting by the couch when she steps out.

Her phone continues to buzz, making Joohyun’s curiosity win out. She swipes on her phone, and then pulls up the conversation thread she has for Seulgi.

It’s a slew of various animated emojis: a cat saying sorry, a bunny giving flowers, a string of hearts that Joohyun isn’t sure what _it_ really means.

(Still, it makes her heart skip a beat.)

Joohyun’s nose crinkles into a smile. Then, she types _Dork_ before pressing send _._

(She gets another sticker from Seulgi, a bunny wearing glasses, which only proves her right.)


	7. vii a.

The cinema house is a little crowded, as if it’s not well into a school night and is a weekend night instead, on a busy street in the middle of the city.

Joohyun leads the way towards the schedule screens, squeezing through the small throng of people gathered around. Seulgi slips between the gaps Joohyun makes, following the doctor on her heels until they’re in front of the entire crowd.

Joohyun looks up as she reads the cinema schedule with muted excitement. Seulgi stands beside her, and watches with a half-smile as Joohyun’s eager breaths turn into sighs, staring hesitantly at the list being flashed on the screen by the ticket booth.

And then she pouts some more, which compels Seulgi to ask, “Joohyun-ah, what’s wrong?”

“Nothing,” the doctor replies, shaking her head. “I uhm… I see _It_ on the list. We can watch that?”

Seulgi curbs the urge to laugh at the horrified look fighting its way on Joohyun’s face, and instead looks to her side just so she can hide the quiver of her lips. She swallows down the chuckle bubbling up in her throat before speaking. “We can watch something else?”

Joohyun takes a second look at _Now Showing_ and then shakes her head. She’s quiet for a few beats; Seulgi’s sure she’s thinking, though, of _what_ , Seulgi isn’t sure exactly.

She finds out when Joohyun turns to her, eyes sparkling. “Let’s go skate instead!”

Seulgi barely has the chance to answer before Joohyun is grabbing her by the wrist and tugging her back to the street.

...

  


They pay for two pairs of skating shoes at the rink a few blocks away from the cinema house, and a skating guide in the form of a penguin. Seulgi says she could just teach her, but Joohyun says she’s never tried skating before and would feel much more comfortable toting the penguin around, and so Seulgi agrees.

(Though, _really_ , she would agree on _anything_ if it meant spending more time with Joohyun.)

It’s a wide rink, with short green walls topped with round, pole-thick, metal railings. There are long benches surrounding the rink, with a few people or so that somehow makes Joohyun nervous as she and Seulgi step inside.

It’s Seulgi who moves to reach for the penguin guide, sliding it in front of Joohyun who’s gripping the closest railing real tight.

She accepts it with a shy _thanks_ ; and a grin she tries so hard not to show but she fails anyway.

But Joohyun doesn’t hold on to it at once. Instead, she slides it a little to her side, prompting Seulgi to throw her a quizzical look.

“You said you know how to skate,” Joohyun starts to explain. Slowly, she lets go of the railing, but remains standing firm on her feet. “Show me the basics?”

Seulgi pulls back, a little surprised. But she flashes her a grin before holding both her hands out for Joohyun to take. “We’ll make a champion out of you, yet.”

...

  


The next minutes of their skating time is spent dissolving into giggles and chuckles as they slide against the ice and alternated between slipping and falling on their behinds—Joohyun more than Seulgi, because the only time Seulgi ever falls is when Joohyun drags her down with her.

(And it should be pretty telling, isn’t it, Joohyun thinks, that she doesn’t mind the falls at all.)

…

  


She has just finished her umpteenth round on the rink when she decides to finally make use of the penguin they have rented for the first time.

Seulgi begrudgingly lets her hand go, though, she tries not to let it show on her face. But it must have shown because Joohyun slides a little closer— _closer_ , where their knees bump against each other and Seulgi has to pretend that it doesn’t make the blood rush into her ears _every time_ —and sends a smile her way that’s full of genuine gratitude.

Seulgi bows her head, her nostrils flaring in sheepishness as she licks her lips. She feels more than sees the palm Joohyun lays on her arm, the warmth Joohyun’s touch radiates only serving as fuel that fans the heat already coloring her face.

“I think I can manage now, Seulgi,” Joohyun says. “You’re a very good teacher, after all.”

...

  


Now that Seulgi has, _essentially_ , been granted freedom to freely roam around the rink, Joohyun finds out that Captain Kang Seulgi _knows_ how to skate.

 _Of course_ she does.

(A good one at that; Joohyun admires her and hates her a little at the same time.)

Though, she handles the shock surprisingly better than most times, managing to compose herself right after Seulgi does a spin that bowls her over.

(And if she feels warmth on her face when Seulgi sends a wink her way, it’s totally because she just became a fan.

And so _not_ because Seulgi looked ridiculously adorable when she did, since she actually _can’t_ wink.

So not that at all.)

...

  


It’s almost midnight by the time they leave, after Joohyun yawns for what feels like the hundredth time, unknowingly burrowing closer to Seulgi’s side as she starts to really feel the cold permeate her system.

Seulgi drives her back to her apartment just like before, walks Joohyun to the short cemented path that leads to the complex.

She mumbles a soft good night, pocketing both her hands inside her jacket just so she won’t do anything stupid, like tuck the lock of Joohyun’s hair ruffled by the passing wind behind her ear; because the lamp post light is hitting Joohyun oh so perfectly, and Seulgi is just a mere human with a resolve she can barely uphold.

Joohyun whispers a _good night_ back, and slowly walks backwards to the front door. Though her eyes are darting everywhere except at Seulgi’s. She blindly reaches for the door handle behind her, and lets her hand rest loosely on it.

“You should really tell me if you’re going to disappear on me again,” she quips. “There’s a line waiting to be my two pm, you know?”

“I’m sorry,” Seulgi says, her eyes full of remorse despite Joohyun’s light hearted tone.

“I was kidding, Seulgi-yah.”

“I know,” she admits. “But that doesn’t mean it’s not true. I did disappear on you. But I didn’t mean to.”

Joohyun tightens her grip on the door handle, and uses the force to push herself forward. She clasps both her hands behind her back as she walks leisurely towards the taller woman, her shoulders swaying with each step.

“You’ll just have to make it up to me then,” she says, punctuating it with a playful tug on the bill of Seulgi’s red baseball cap.

The captain responds with a soft laugh, shaking her head. “I have a lot of minutes saved up for communication.”

Joohyun’s eyebrows draw closer as she frowns in confusion. “I have no idea what that means.”

“It means,” Seulgi begins to say, then, pauses as she plucks her phone from the back pocket of her jeans. She swipes at the screen before pulling up her instant messaging application. “I can call you once I’m connected to the the camp’s wi-fi. Every one of us has minutes we can spend when we’re away.”

“Hmm,” Joohyun hums. “Can I think about it?”

“Of course.” Seulgi nods, serious and meaning it. “Of course you can. And you don’t have to, if you don’t feel comfortable about it.”

Joohyun just wordlessly extends a hand out, fingers adjusting the collar of Seulgi’s plaid shirt and straightening it.

The taller woman takes it as a _no—_ and Joohyun’s silence as a lack of anything to say; even though she doesn’t have to explain anything because Seulgi completely understands—and so she flips her phone onto its back, moves her hand to put it inside her back pocket.

“Wait!” Joohyun says. She snags the device from Seulgi’s hand, and then holds the screen in front of the taller woman so she can punch the passcode in.

“I thought you were going to think about it? Really, it’s okay, Joohyun.”

She smiles like she _likes_ what she’s heard; as if it’s some sort of a test that Seulgi unknowingly just breezed through.

“I already have.”

…

  


**_gimmepringlesnao [1:14 AM]_ **

_Please tell me that’s you in the picture, wearing a Harry Potter costume_

_And ah, Gryffindor. My house colors <3 _

**_DrBaeJoohyun [1:14 AM]_ **

_I’d tell you, but then I’d have to kill you_

_And please, you’re a Hufflepuff, you dork._

_Case in point, that username._

**_gimmepringlesnao [1:16 AM]_ **

_No need I can spot those eyes from anywhere_

_Hey, Hufflepuffs are cool. I’m not going to complain._

_Also, dorks are hot. I’m a dork. Do the math ;)_

**_DrBaeJoohyun [1:17 AM]_ **

_Oh my goodness_

...

  


Joohyun startles a little when her phone blares loud rings, feeling it vibrate in between her hands.

She’s in the middle of typing _I don’t like Math_ when _gimmepringlesnao_ flashes on her screen, so she just taps the green button instead to accept the video call.

The screen goes dark for a second as the call connects, and then she’s greeted by Seulgi’s smiling face when it does.

“Did you do the math?”

Seulgi’s lying on her stomach, with a white pillow underneath her to support her chin and her arms.

Her hair is tied loosely behind her head, her face completely bare and free of any makeup (though, it’s not like the captain wears a lot in the first place).

It’s right when Joohyun notices that she remembers that she’s already washed off her makeup too. She sinks lower in her bed, tugging the white blanket up to her nose so that only her eyes are visible.

“Hey, why are you hiding?” Seulgi asks, though not unkind. She actually looks a little sad more than anything, and close to pouting.

“My face is bare,” Joohyun replies. Her voice is muffled by the blanket covering her mouth.

“But I see no difference? You still look beautiful.”

Joohyun _tsks_ in good nature, and rolls her eyes. (But she’s glad that she hasn’t pushed the blanket away yet because it hides the charmed grin that Seulgi just pulled from her lips.) “Are you always this cheesy?”

The call shakes a little as Seulgi folds an arm, propping it on top of her pillow. She lets her chin rest on the limb as she looks at Joohyun with nothing but earnest hope. “Why don’t you stick around and find out?”

Slowly, Joohyun pushes the blanket down, revealing the bottom lip that’s caught in between her teeth that gives her bashfulness away.

Though, her voice is firm and unwavering when she says, “Maybe I will.”

Like she _means_ it.

(She does.)

...

 

**_gimmepringlesnao [2:30 AM]_ **

_I think you just fell asleep_

_Coz I heard you snore ㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋ_

_Goodnight, Joohyun-ah_

**_DrBaeJoohyun [6:19 AM]_ **

_I don’t do that, Kang Seulgi_

_Yah don’t tell lies!_

 

**_DrBaeJoohyun [7:24 AM]_ **

_Hmph. Good morning, Seulgi-yah_

...

  


Joohyun beats Seungwan by eight minutes for the first time in months, getting to their usual cafeteria spot for breakfast first.

She’s fully prepared to rub it on Seungwan’s face, except Seungwan doesn’t really seem like herself when she gets there.

The younger doctor looks on edge, her face pale and restless.

Joohyun frowns at that, eyeing Seungwan’s slightly trembling hands. “Seungwan-ah, are you okay? Your hands are shaking a little.”

Seungwan rubs her palms against each other first before lacing her fingers together. She untangles them a second after, and then shakes both her hands in the air. “It’s d-day,” she tells Joohyun.

Joohyun quirks a brow. “D-day?”

“Yeah,” Seungwan replies with a swallow. “I’m about to go up and meet Jinsoo before I take him to the OR.”

“Oh!” The older doctor’s face lights up upon hearing the name. “You’re finally going to fix his heart!”

Seungwan nods, vigorous in a way that can only be brought by nervousness. But Joohyun doesn’t miss it, doesn’t miss the spark of doubt that’s about to fester inside Seungwan’s head.

So she takes Seungwan by her shoulders and looks her straight in the eyes. “Listen. You’ve been preparing for this surgery since the day you got his case,” she reassures. “You got this, Son Seungwan.”

“But what if I got it wrong, _unnie_?”

“You _didn’t_ ,” Joohyun presses, trying to squash the jolt of fear that flashes in Seungwan’s eyes. “You’re right about this. You’ve got piles of research and Doctor Kim’s recommendations. You’re _right_ about this, okay?”

“I’m right about this,” Seungwan repeats. She fixes her gaze at Joohyun’s smile, feeling the trepidation slowly dissipate, until she’s able to return the smile in kind, completely enheartened.

…

  


Kwon Jin Soo is a shy seven year-old boy who dreams of being a soldier when he grows up. He’s told Seungwan this each time they meet, and Seungwan, in turn, has told him that she can’t wait for him to grow older and be the strong soldier she knows he would be.

She tells him the same thing when she goes up to his room, tells him a second time when she wheels him inside OR four; that she thinks he’s going to be the best soldier of his time, because she knows someone just as spirited as him, and _she’s_ already one of the best soldiers there is.

“Whoa,” Jinsoo marvels as Seungwan helps him settle on the operating table. “A woman soldier!”

The doctor can’t help but giggle at his excitement. “Yes, a woman soldier.”

“Do you know her? What is she like?”

“I do,” Seungwan confirms, with a fondness that only comes out whenever she's thinking of Park Sooyoung. Though, her tone turns wistful as she continues (and thankfully, Jinsoo is too young to notice). “She's brave, just like you. Tenacious. Beautiful.”

Jinsoo tilts his head up, frowning at the doctor. “What’s _tenissues_?”

“It means persistent,” answers Seungwan. She takes his left hand and the needle for the IV with the other. “I’m going to stick this in your hand now, okay?” She states, holding the blunt end of the needle up so that Jinsoo can only see the transparent tube. “You think you’re brave enough to handle it?”

“Is it gonna hurt?”

“It might. But only like an ant bite.”

“Yeah?” Jinsoo hesitates.

“You can close your eyes if you want,” Seungwan offers.

A long second passes before Jinsoo shakes his head firmly, as if making his mind. The action makes Seungwan cluck her tongue on the roof of her mouth, and then say, winking, “Future general right there.”

...

  


His eyes close at five from the backwards ten count they started as soon as the anesthesia is pushed inside his veins. Though, Seungwan can tell that he’s trying to fight it.

So she runs a hand on the top of his head, tapping gently until he falls asleep completely.

She only pulls her hand back when she hears the anesthesiologist say, “We’re good to go.”

Seungwan nods, takes a deep, calming breath to anchor herself down right in this moment, and then holds a palm out to her favorite nurse, Saeron.

“Ten blade, please.”

...

  


The surgery goes swimmingly; there never really was any doubt it wouldn’t.

Jinsoo wakes up an hour and a half after he’s wheeled in into the Recovery Room. A little dazed from the medicine, but, he cracks a small smile when Seungwan tells him that he can go back to playing soccer again once he heals completely.

“Thank you, Doctor Seungwan-ssi,” Jinsoo says despite the hazy feeling. “You’re the bestest, prettiest doctor ever.”

Seungwan lets out a laugh as she shakes her head. “Go get some more rest.”

(Though, she’d be lying if she says that _that_ and the blush on his face didn’t make her day.)

…

  


Back at the military base, Seulgi sighs as she reads the official report for the upteenth time. None of the prisoners they’ve taken in from Dangjin have given up any useful information; and while Park Jun Ho has spewed out a name, it leads to a ghost—Viktor Giles has been dead for fifteen years.

She throws the folder back on the table and runs a weary hand, scrunching her face.

Nothing really connects the bombs and the smuggled guns save for the hammer and sickle insignia, and the fact that only Bratva has the access to weapons of that specific kind.

General Kwon’s latest update doesn’t help either, since it only consisted of Alexei Vasiliev assuring her that Bratva did not send out any of their factions because they’re taking the ceasefire and peace talks seriously.

Seulgi is, once again, out of leads.

She’s been poring over numerous intelligence reports for the last four hours—her nose now buried on one from last week—that she falls into a routine of running a hand through her pristinely-tied hair, and then leaning back for a stretch; fingers massaging the sore spot on her knife wound that's starting to hurt because she's been sitting too long.

The monotony only breaks when there’s a knock on her door, followed by Sooyoung bursting in with Jisoo on her heels.

Sooyoung pushes the door close, and then stomps once, giving Seulgi a salute as she announces her and Jisoo’s ranks and their names.

Seulgi takes it as a chance to get up from her seat, and then perches herself at the front rightmost corner of her desk. She lifts a hand, fingers waving Sooyoung and Jisoo to go ahead.

“Yooa and Eunae have finished their patrol, Captain,” Jisoo reports as Sooyoung takes one of the chairs on Seulgi’s left. “SinB’s already on her rounds with Private Park.”

“Thank you, Sarge.”

“You’ve been holed up in here for far too long,” Sooyoung says, noting the stacks of papers and folders sprawled all over the desk. “Need some help?”

Seulgi doesn’t shy away from admitting that she does. “I do,” she says as she presses two fingers against her temple. “But I can’t. I have to wait for General Kwon to get back before disclosing anything.”

Jisoo slides both her hands inside the pockets of her uniform pants, then, shrugs. “How about the abridged, off the record version?”

That earns her a high five from Sooyoung, who seconds it with a very enthused _yes_.

Seulgi is quiet for a second, mulling the thought over. There’s a _click_ that comes from the corner of her mouth, followed by the sound of sucking teeth, then, “Let’s get dinner. Outside.”

 _Outside_ , where they’d be out of ranks and out of their uniforms; simply be friends talking about _hypothetical_ situations.

Both Sooyoung and Jisoo nod. They know that this is their captain’s way of telling them without really _telling_ them, skirting around the rules of insubordination as carefully as she can.

Sooyoung then asks. “Kong’s in fifteen?”

“Okay,” Seulgi agrees, while Jisoo simply nods and moves her feet towards the door.

“Wait.” Sooyoung twists her neck, turning to look at their sergeant. “Don’t you have that anniversary dinner thing with Jennie-unnie? Yooa’s been raving about it since God knows when.”

“That’s in two days,” Jisoo replies at the same time Seulgi blurts out, _she doesn’t_.

The two soldiers snap their attention towards their captain, who’s now realizing what just came out of her mouth, and is looking like a deer caught in headlights.

Jisoo tilts her head, her forehead crinkling. “How do you know we don’t?”

Seulgi squints an eye shut and heaves a deep breath of resignation. She briefly considers lying—because there are things she’d like to keep to herself _for now_ —and telling Sooyoung and Jisoo that it’s because it’s all Yooa can talk about (which is partly true, anyway); but she has never lied to her best friend’s face. And she certainly won’t start now.

Not about Joohyun. _Never_ about Joohyun.

So she turns to grab her phone that’s resting somewhere on the desk, thumbs in her code and taps three times before turning the device to show its screen. “Joohyun sent me this.”

It’s a picture of Joohyun, Seungwan and Jennie, out of their white coats and scrub suits, and in the middle of their celebratory dinner. There’s an obvious flush on their cheeks matched with tipsy smiles that Seulgi’s sure are brought by the bottles of soju they’ve each yet to finish.

Jisoo beams upon seeing the picture. “Jennie sent me one too! Look.”

She fumbles through her pockets to find her phone; Sooyoung takes that moment to say, “You’ve been getting _chummy_ with my doctor, Captain.”

She lets out a series of _tsks_ , and then gives Seulgi a grin, the kind that she knows grates on Seulgi’s nerves.

Seulgi stares at her, unamused (and maybe somewhat contemplating if she can kick her best friend the next time they jump off a plane to get back at her.)

Jisoo finally locates her phone, fishing it out from the lower left pocket of her uniform pants, and pulls up the one her wife has sent her.

It’s still the three of them, though, they’re all making kissy faces at the camera this time.

Sooyoung snorts, and quickly averts her gaze to keep her eyes from staring at Seungwan’s even redder face longer than she should. “Are they drunk already?”

“Nah.” Jisoo shakes her head. “Jennie-yah hasn’t blown up my phone with emojis yet so, nope.”

Seulgi cracks a sly grin, like she just managed to unearth some precious hidden treasure. “Jennie does that when she’s drunk?”

Jisoo’s eyes widen comically when she realizes what she just revealed. “If you don’t want to be Sergeant-less, Captain Kang, you didn’t hear a thing.”

“At least she doesn’t like, drunkenly sexts you or _something_ ,” Sooyoung muses.

The red flush spreads from Jisoo’s face down to her neck so quickly that she doesn’t get the chance to hide it.

“Oh my God,” Sooyoung groans, her face pulling into a grimace. “You could’ve spared me that, _unnie_!”

“I’m not saying anything,” Jisoo says despite the heat that’s burning her cheeks.

“Yah! Buy me brain bleach!”


	8. vii b.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Seulrene Day!

“How’s the future General Kwon?” Seungwan greets the next day, beaming at a sleepy Jinsoo from the doorway.

He’s still a little groggy from the surgery even after a whole twenty four hours, and he doesn’t smile at Seungwan like he usually does. But that doesn’t stop the blush from coloring his pale cheeks. “Hi, Doctor Seungwan-ssi.”

Mr. and Mrs. Kwon bow at her in greeting, which she returns graciously. Then, she shuffles towards the side of Jinsoo’s bed, and starts fiddling with the various fluids and tubes hooked on the IV pole.

Seungwan turns to Jinsoo afterwards, wrapping a comforting hand around Jinsoo’s arm. “Do you feel any pain right now?”

The kid silently shakes his head.

“That’s good to know.” Seungwan nods and smiles kindly at Jinsoo. “Is it okay if I check your stitches? I just need to make sure they’re clean.”

“Okay,” Jinsoo rasps, almost inaudibly.

Seungwan whispers a soft  _ thank you General Kwon  _ in answer. They’re quiet for a minute, with Seungwan slowly and carefully pushing at the hems of Jinsoo’s hospital gown, until she can see the entire dressing.

She’s about to work on taking the bandage off when she hears Jinsoo speak. “Doctor Seungwan-ssi?”

The doctor lifts her head up, looking at the little boy expectantly. “ _ Hmmm _ ?”

“Will I still get to be a general?”

“Of course. I don’t see why you won’t be.”

“But, what if I never get better?”

“You will,” Seungwan assures him. “You’ll get better, and you’ll feel better.”

(Though, she can tell by the downcast look on his face that he doesn’t believe her at all. )

“When?”

“Well, there’s no exact time.”

“Why?”

“It’s different for everybody,” she patiently explains. “But you’re strong, and you’ve been really brave. So you might get better in just a few weeks.”

His eyes start to flutter. Seungwan suspects it’s the new drops of medicine kicking in, so she kind of wants to speed up cleaning his wound so he can rest fully.

“But what if it takes longer than that?” Jinsoo asks. “Then I’ll never be a general.”

“You’ll just have to take a lot of rest, Jinsoo,” Seungwan says, her tone the perfect mix of tender and encouraging. “And always take your medicine. And eat your vegetables. Okay?”

He’s quiet for a while, and Seungwan is admittedly running out of ideas on how to tell him that everything is going to be fine.

When Jinsoo finally says something, it’s just a mumbled  _ okay _ that doesn’t sound entirely convinced in Seungwan’s ears.

She proceeds to unclothe the bandaged wound, painstakingly peeling off the medical tape with the softest touch. Her smile never drops to keep Jinsoo at ease, even though she sees the angry red swell around the stitches—that she knows will be painful for him once his medication is lowered—and it hurts her too, just thinking about it.

“There we go,” Seungwan says as she finishes putting a new bandage on. Then, she taps Jinsoo at the tip of his nose. “You call me if anything hurts, okay? Anything at all.”

Jinsoo nods obediently.

“I’ll see you again in an hour.”

She sends him one last smile, kind and dimpled, before exiting the room.

…

  
  


An hour after, he looks more awake. But he greets Seungwan with the same bleak expression he has since she first dropped by his room.

Seungwan asks again if something hurts, but he only shakes his head  _ again _ , and Seungwan’s honestly feeling a little out of her depth here, especially when Jinsoo’s dad puts on his favorite cartoons on his laptop, and yet Jinsoo just stares at the screen absentmindedly.

Kids are resilient, she  _ knows _ , and that each child has their own way of coping up. But Seungwan has been with him since day one, so she just can’t help but be worried.

…

  
  


Her feet grow a mind of their own as she hops off the elevator three floors down from Jinsoo’s room, taking her to the only person she knows she can turn to.

“Joohyun-unnie!”

Joohyun wheels around at the sound of her name, immediately spotting Seungwan who’s trotting towards her. “Hey! Do you need something?”

“Can I talk to you?”

A frown etches on Joohyun’s forehead. “Is it for a consult?”

Seungwan shakes her head  _ no _ , then, “It’s about Jinsoo.”

“Okay,” Joohyun acquiesces. She calls for Doctor Yerim and tells her to take her next patients, just until she comes back.

Then, Joohyun takes Seungwan by the shoulders and turns her around, guiding her out of the ER department and straight to the cafeteria.

They opt for it over an empty room, because Seungwan is tired; and when she’s tired, she’s hungry. Besides, the lack of smile on Jinsoo’s face is bothering her more than it probably should, and she needs an array of pastries to distract her.

Joohyun pushes Seungwan down to a chair, telling her to stay put, then, “I’ll be back.”

She returns to the table after a minute or two, with an armful of different-flavored cupcakes because she knows that Seungwan grows a sweet tooth during the most stressful moments.

Joohyun lines them all up in front of the younger doctor, and as she watches Seungwan’s face slowly light up, she knows she got it right.

...

  
  


“You think Jinsoo’s sad that you fixed his heart?”

Since a spoonful of banana pudding is still stuck in her mouth, Seungwan answers with a shake of her head.

“What then?”

She pulls the spoon out, licking all the sweet remnants away before speaking. “No. I think he’s sad because he probably feels worse now than before.”

Joohyun lets her back drop against the seat rest, arms folding over her stomach. “But that’s just how you’re supposed to feel after going through such a huge procedure.”

“Yeah, but,” Seungwan starts to say, then, “he doesn’t understand that. I’ve already told him he’ll get better in time, but I don’t think he believes me.”

The older doctor purses her lips together in sympathy, pushing the fourth cup of pudding closer to Seungwan.

“I think he thinks he can’t join the army anymore,” she continues, and only pauses to strip the pudding lid off its container. “And I can’t help but feel like he blames me for that.”

“I’m sure that’s not it, Seungwan-ah,” Joohyun answers, reaching out to rub a comforting hand up and down Seungwan’s shoulder. Though, she stops as she tries to wind back Seungwan’s words. “Wait, did you say army?”

“Yeah,” the younger doctor confirms. “He wants to be a soldier when he grows up.”

Joohyun’s face brightens up as she rockets from her seat, practically vibrating with excitement. “I think I know how to cheer him up!”

…

  
  


The latest Alpha Team briefing is long and grueling, which ends up with Captain Kang Seul Gi pinching the bridge of her nose as she leads her squad out of the briefing room.

They have a million theories regarding Bratva’s movements, but no substantial evidence to prove that the faction is indeed contravening the peace talks and transgressing the treaty.

(Their intelligence confirms whispers of a rebellion inside Bratva’s own. Yet,  _ still _ , whispers will only serve as inklings without tangible proof.)

Seulgi presses the heel of her palm against her temple, already feeling a headache coming from a mile away.

Their upcoming mission is an entirely different migraine altogether (because providing escort for very important people is never easy, especially not when the life of another country’s leader rests on her team’s hands).

She’s making her way back to her quarters when she remembers that her phone buzzed inside her pocket sometime during their briefing. She fishes the device out to take a quick look, a smile dawning on her face upon seeing the name that her phone’s notification flashed on the screen.

She pulls the message thread up, and the latest one she received goes like this:

**_DrBaeJoohyun [01:09 PM]_ **

_ Seulgi-yah, are you busy? _

Seulgi taps once to reply, but quickly decides against it. She leaves the messaging app and switches to her contacts instead, scrolling down until she finds what she’s looking for.

Joohyun picks up in four rings.

“Joohyun?” Seulgi says by way of greeting. “Did you need something?”

“ _ Yes. I have a favor to ask _ ,” answers the doctor.

Seulgi can hear the sheepishness in Joohyun’s tone, and she doesn’t have to see her to know that her eyes are darting  _ everywhere _ while biting her bottom lip.

She  _ just  _ has to smile at the vivid imagery. “What is it?”

“ _ Do you have the time? I don’t want to take you away from protecting the country _ .”

“For you, Joohyun? I have all the time in the world.”

“ _ Oh my God, Kang Seul Gi. _ ”

...

  
  


Seulgi runs into Joohyun just as she steps foot inside the ER department. Though, judging by the way the doctor shifts her weight from foot to foot, Seulgi surmises she’s been waiting for her.

She drags a reluctant Sooyoung with her as Joohyun leads them both to where Seungwan is, standing by the Nurses Station and tapping furiously on her phone.

There’s obviously some tension from the get go, but thankfully, Sooyoung doesn’t run away (though, it’s Park Sooyoung, she never runs away from  _ anything _ ). She even gives Seungwan a stiff nod as a greeting, to which the doctor cracks a smile at, waving a surprised, shy  _ hi _ .

They make it to Jinsoo’s room despite the silence that becomes stifling halfway through their way, the air inside the elevator so thick and tense Seulgi can almost taste it.

But,  _ at last _ , Seulgi and Sooyoung meet Kwon Jin Soo after a couple of knocks on the room’s door. He’s a little small for his age, and has an unruly black hair that’s close to shrouding a pair of brown eyes.

It’s Seungwan who introduces the two women to her little patient. “Hey Jinsoo, I have two friends who really want to meet you.”

Jinsoo’s mouth falls open at the sight of two uniformed soldiers standing right in front of him, and he’s practically squealing when he calls at Seungwan. “Doctor Seungwan-ssi!”

It’s the first time since the surgery that Seungwan has seen Jinsoo be this lively, and she can’t help but throw a grateful look at Joohyun, who’s hovering by the doorway and watching the scene unfold.

“Women soldiers!” Jinsoo says, pointing at both Seulgi and Sooyoung. Then, he turns to her doctor again. “Doctor Seungwan-ssi!”

“Yes, future General Kwon?”

At that, Jinsoo smiles shyly, the tips of his ears turning red. “Are they—are they the woman soldier you told me about? The  _ tenissues _ ?”

It’s Seungwan’s turn to blush at the sudden revelation (she can’t believe Jinsoo remembers  _ that _ .) “Oh, uhm,” she stammers, floundering for words. She feels more than sees Sooyoung’s curious stares that she swears are burning holes at the back of her head. “Yes—kind of.”

Thankfully, Seulgi takes pity on her, catching Jinsoo’s attention. “Hey Jinsoo. I’m Captain Kang,” she introduces herself, and then gestures a hand out to introduce Sooyoung. “And this is Second Lieutenant Park.”

“Hi!” Jinsoo greets back. He almost rockets out of his bed, and his dad has to push him back just so he won’t pull  _ anything _ .

Sooyoung feels Seulgi’s elbow nudge her side, compelling her to speak, “We heard that you wanted to be a soldier too.”

The seven year-old nods eagerly, though his face falls not long after, when he remembers where he is and why he’s here. “But my heart is not strong.”

“Yet,” Seungwan is quick to follow. “It’s not strong  _ yet _ . But it doesn’t mean that you’ll never be strong again.”

“But what about my scar, Doctor Seungwan-ssi? What if they don’t like it?”

“Uh, well,” Seulgi starts to explain, but she’s cut off by Sooyoung who steps closer to Jinsoo’s bed, smiling at the kid warmly, as if he doesn’t have to worry about  _ anything _ .

(And just then, Seungwan’s transported back to a year and a half ago, where the sun was high but the sky was blackened by smoke. She was surrounded by whimpering kids, terrified over the booming sound of an explosion—a landmine Seulgi’s team had to detonate so that the UN relief convoy could pass and reach the outlands.

Transported to when Sooyoung stepped inside the room, weaponless and without her uniform jacket. She still looked like every bit of the soldier she is despite just being in her green undershirt, but her smile screamed of safety and  _ everything’s okay _ .)

“I have one too, you know,” Sooyoung says, turning Jinsoo’s attention to her.

A curious Jinsoo’s lips form an  _ o _ , then, “Really?”

“I do,” she nods, and then points at Joohyun who’s now standing next to Seulgi. “I got it when Doctor Joohyun-ssi saved my life.”

Joohyun, in turn, bows her head, hiding the flush that dusts her cheeks. Seulgi beams at the sight of a bashful Joohyun, her eyes crinkling.

Sooyoung lifts the hem of her uniform jacket up, and then pulls at the undershirt tucked inside her pants. She rolls both the uniform and the black undershirt at the hem, up until Jinsoo gasps as he sees the tiny scar.

“See?” She affirms.

“I have one too!” Seulgi jumps in, already lifting her uniform and her undershirt to show Jinsoo the scar she got from their mission in Dangjin. “Doctor Joohyun saved my life too!”

“Seulgi-yah,” Joohyun whispers behind her, feeling embarrassed.

Seulgi feels the light slap of her hand against her shoulder blade. But, she just looks over her shoulder and winks at the doctor, before returning her attention to Jinsoo. “Doctor Joohyun helped me and Second Lieutenant Park get better, like Doctor Seungwan is helping you.”

She lets the clothes drop to cover the exposed part of her side again. “So you should listen to everything Doctor Seungwan says, okay?”

It’s only then that Jinsoo starts to smile. “I will!”

“Do you promise?” Sooyoung asks.

“I promise!”

Seulgi makes him promise her to eat plenty of vegetables too, and to get well soon because she can’t wait for him to join the force.

“Speaking of,” Seungwan steps in, practically beaming. She looks entirely radiant that Sooyoung has to swallow and look away. “You have to take your medicine in twenty minutes, so you need to eat some of those vegetables now, okay?”

Jinsoo nods eagerly. Though, when Seungwan reaches a hand out, patting his head, the round of his cheeks tinge pink.

He turns to his mom, who’s standing at the other side of his bed. “ _ Umma _ , may I please have my vegetables now?”

Seulgi chuckles at the sight. “I guess that’s our cue.”

Then, she catches Sooyoung’s eyes, mouths  _ salute _ , and cocks her head to point at Jinsoo.

Sooyoung lets out a hum of acknowledgement. She turns to the little boy, clacks the heel of her boot against the tiled floor to gain his attention, then, she states, “Second Lieutenant Park Soo Young, salute!”

Seulgi follows suite, grinning. “Captain Kang Seul Gi, salute!”

Jinsoo looks positively astonished, staring at the two soldiers with wide eyes and an open mouth.

Joohyun giggles happily at the surprise written all over his face. Seungwan makes sure to preserve this moment, snapping a series of pictures and videos.

“You have to give them a salute back,” Joohyun coaxes. “Remember? That’s how it goes.”

Jinsoo lifts his free hand up and returns their gesture enthusiastically. “Salute!”

...

  
  


Mr. and Mrs. Kwon see Joohyun, Seulgi and Sooyoung out of Jinsoo’s room, bowing endlessly in gratitude, while Seungwan stays to give Jinsoo a careful yet warm hug that sends him into another blushing fit.

The two doctors head to the Nurses Station afterwards to check on their respective rounds schedules. This leaves the two soldiers alone in the hallway, and one Seulgi who simpers as she nudges Sooyoung playfully on the shoulder. “Looks like you’ve got some serious competition.”

Sooyoung smiles at the waggle of Seulgi’s eyebrows, but it’s all teeth and fake  _ and _ scary. “Do I?”

In a move that the older woman doesn’t see coming, she darts a finger out, landing it right on the tender spot of the still healing wound that Seulgi has been moaning about.

Seulgi curls in on herself as she cups a hand over the part Sooyoung poked, sputtering. “Yah Park Sooyoung! You’re dead when I catch you!”

“That’ll teach you,” Sooyoung snipes.

Joohyun, who’s just coming back from her quick visit to the Nurses Station, runs as soon as she sees the pain on Seulgi’s face.

“Seulgi-yah! What's wrong?!”

Sooyoung groans, rolls her eyes so hard she thinks she’s going to get a headache. “I’m going.”

She lumbers out of the hallway and turns to the corner, leaving the two  _ hopeless idiots  _ in her wake.

...

  
  


Only, she runs into Seungwan, face to face.

Surprised, Seungwan takes a side step. But Sooyoung seems to be thinking the same, and so they both still end up practically on each other’s faces.

Sooyoung dodges to her right, yet Seungwan does too.

Both her hands shoot from her sides, letting it hover above Seungwan’s shoulders. (And it’s honestly a surprise that her hands don’t tremble.) “Just—stay there. Don’t move.”

Seungwan nods once, following suit. She stays still and stiff as Sooyoung steps to her left, passing by her without another word—not even a glance.

The fading sound of her boots spurs Seungwan to twirl around, calling from behind. “Sooyounggie!”

Sooyoung curses internally when she turns on instinct. “Yes?”

Seungwan smiles at her, her cheekbones showing. (And Sooyoung hates,  _ hates _ that one night she was drunk in sleep and even drunker in Seungwan’s warmth, and she told her that her smile makes her weak.)

“Do you want to have dinner?”

“With you?”

Seungwan nods innocently, like she just didn’t smash through Sooyoung’s carefully built walls.

“With Seulgi and Joohyun-unnie too,” Seungwan supplies when it dawns on her that Sooyoung isn’t going to answer. “I just—I just want to thank you for doing what you did for Jinsoo.”

Sooyoung honestly wants to say  _ hell no _ , but something pushes the words back. Maybe it’s the earnest hope in Seungwan’s eyes, or the purse of her lips as she waits for her answer with bated breaths, or the way Seungwan rolls part of her white coat in between her twiddling thumbs.

So instead, she shrugs offhandedly, like it’s  _ not  _ a big deal. “If Seulgi-unnie goes, then maybe.”

“I’ll go ask her and Joohyun-unnie,” Seungwan answers with a small, grateful smile, that has Sooyoung swallowing those two words.

_ Hell no  _ tastes almost like the bile that rises up in the back of her throat.

...

  
  


Seulgi agrees, of course she does.

She even volunteers to call the restaurant—says she  _ knows  _ the perfect place—and makes reservations for four at seven in the evening.

It’s just five minutes to six, and they’d have to leave at six thirty, which gives Sooyoung some time to kill.

She spends it at the mini-park in the middle of the hospital, sipping iced tea through a bendy straw—that she really wishes could just be the strongest form of alcohol right now.

She stays there, watching the people pass her by; people who have no idea that Doctor Son Seungwan is slotting herself back to the Seungwan-shaped hole she left in her life.

...

  
  


She gets a message from Seulgi a few minutes before six-thirty, which doesn’t seem ominous  _ at all _ .

_ So, something came up. Can you come to Joohyun’s floor? _

“What are you up to now?” Sooyoung grumbles to no one. She pockets her phone, and then stands from the bench she’s been perched on, chucking the cup of iced tea on the nearest trash can.

...

  
  


She knows something is up, has a very, very deep inkling that Seungwan is going to be involved, and she easily could say no.

But it’s like one of those moments where she can’t seem to stop anything, like watching a car wreck happen.

“It looks like Joohyun and I won’t be able to make it to dinner,” Seulgi says with a sad smile, but Sooyoung doesn’t even believe it one bit because she can see the mischief behind the crinkle in her eyes.

“Why?” Seungwan asks, tone almost whining.

“She has a surgery tomorrow, like, really early.”

Joohyun pulls back, throwing Seulgi a puzzled look. “I do?”

“Yeah, remember?” The taller woman stares at her, eyes widening in a way that’s saying  _ something. _

Sooyoung inwardly groans, because, really, they think they’re being subtle here but she can see past their lies.

“Oh, right. I do!” Joohyun says, catching on onto whatever Seulgi is pulling. She forces out a laugh, though the hand she lays on Seulgi’s arm is anything but. “Thank you for reminding me, Seulgi-yah.”

Seungwan sends a pointed look at the older women’s way, one that screams  _ what are you two doing?! _

“But you were my ride here,” Sooyoung reasons; a last ditch effort.

Seulgi holds an index finger in the air to tell the younger woman to wait. She bends a little, fishing something from the right thigh pocket of her uniform pants. It jingles, and Sooyoung can only assume it’s a set of keys.

“Here,” the captain says as she extends a hand. The jeep’s keys dangle from the silver multi-tool carabiner holding it together. “Joohyun and I will just take the bus.”

“Seulgi, are you sure?” It’s Seungwan who asks—which,  _ thank God _ , because Sooyoung’s throat is dry just from thinking about having to share a confined space with Seungwan even for just a few minutes. “Joohyun-unnie’s apartment block is still a long walk away from the stop.”

“It’s fine.” Seulgi nods earnestly, and makes a show of taking the cool air in. “It’s a nice night anyway.”

“You sound far too happy to be missing dinner with us,” Sooyoung gripes from her spot.

“I do  _ not _ ,” the captain defends, quickly schooling her face to feign dejection. “I’ve been craving sushi for weeks now and I’m really sad that I’m going to miss it. But Joohyun needs to rest.”

_ A Japanese restaurant _ , Sooyoung thinks, her friend made reservations to a place serving Japanese food—which just so happened to be one of her favorites—like she’s buttering her up.

(God, if only disrespecting superiors wouldn’t cost her her rank and her job, she honestly would’ve clawed Seulgi’s face by now.)

“I do,” Joohyun affirms, and even goes to force a yawn for effect. “I’m really tired.”

Seungwan very much wants to protest at the obvious lie. Yet, she just nods gratefully, because Seulgi shouldn’t even be wasting time to help her at least be in the same place with Sooyoung and have her stay—she didn’t just leave Sooyoung, she left Seulgi too—but she’s not about to throw this chance to finally talk to the younger woman.

“You guys should probably go,” the captain urges. “It’s a little past six thirty already.”

Half of Sooyoung is already plotting ways to murder her friend; perhaps she can ask for Jisoo’s help to hide the body.

(But maybe the picture she took of Seulgi freezing when Joohyun slides her hand in hers and tugs her back inside the ER department—the taller woman sort of just  _ shutting down  _ the moment she feels Joohyun’s warm palm against hers—is revenge enough.

Total blackmail material.)


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> happy seulrene day!

All Doctor Bae Joo Hyun wanted was a quiet shift, and  _ yet _ , she finds herself in one of those moments that seem to last forever, surrounded by hulking figures and their Glocks, her heart lodged at the back of her throat.

As her eyes dart around the imaging room, fleeting from the men blocking the sliding doors to the women dressed to the nines behind her, she still can’t quite believe that she actually  _ is _ standing in the middle of it all—right where two opposing forces are meeting at gunpoint.

Nor that her voice is steady and unwavering when she speaks, despite the tight grasp of their hands on the grips, and their trembling fingers shaking with the need to squeeze the trigger.

“We’re wasting time here. I  _ will  _ save him, but I can’t do that without Doctor Son’s help.”

...

  
  


**six hours ago**

“Joohyun!”

Seulgi’s beaming face greets her as soon as the call connects; but Joohyun doesn’t get the chance to greet the other woman back as Seulgi holds her phone higher, so that the camera can capture her entire form in view. “How do I look?”

She’s in a suit: all black matched with a white dress shirt underneath the slick coat, and a narrow black tie to complete it. Her hair is neatly parted on one side, then gathered into a pristine tie at the back of her head; not one strand out of place.

There’s a white earpiece meticulously tucked in one of her ears, the coiled part molding itself on the space at the back of it.

She looks like the gentleman Hollywood makes James Bond movies about, and it makes Joohyun go:

“Oh.”

Joohyun hears her own breath hitch; and she’s  _ so  _ glad that Seulgi’s camera is far from its owner’s sight, enough for Seulgi not to notice her swallowing thickly. “What’s—what’s with the formal outfit?”

Seulgi’s side of the screen barely shakes as she brings her phone back down, closer to her face. “We’re playing bodyguards today.”

“That sounds safe, for a change.”

“It is,” Seulgi agrees, though she mumbles an  _ I hope _ as an afterthought. “What do you think? Do I look threatening enough?”

She pulls her face into a comically stoic expression, that Joohyun’s pretty sure Seulgi will never wear during an actual mission.

“Seulgi-yah, you’re a bear,” Joohyun says, chuckling. “You will never look threatening enough.”

“Maybe I should put on an angry face.”

“Then you’d just look like a cute angry bear,” Joohyun teases.

She’s expecting a scoff or any form of refute, but what Joohyun gets is a grinning Seulgi, looking extremely pleased over  _ something _ .

Joohyun’s eyebrows arch slowly, her eyes widening a few seconds after as her lips purse in question. “What _? _ ”

Seulgi’s grin even widens, like it’s not dropping anytime soon, and her eyes glitter like a kid’s does when they get to the bottom of their cereal and out slides a nice surprise. “You think I’m cute.”

“Wha—I didn’t say that!” Joohyun says after the moment passes, unable to think of a comeback.

“You just did,” Seulgi points out, matter-of-factly.

Joohyun pulls a face at the camera, hard that it sort of scrunches her nose and squishes her cheeks. “Yah! I didn't!”

“It’s okay, Hyun,” Seulgi smirks, but it’s endearing and nowhere near smug at all that Joohyun’s finding it harder and harder to  _ not  _ swoon. “I think you’re beautiful.”

_ Damn you, Kang Seul Gi _ .

...

  
  


**three hours ago**

There’s a lightness in Seungwan’s steps when she joins Joohyun for a late brunch. Though, it’s been there for days—Joohyun even dare says it started the night she and Sooyoung went to dinner together but she doesn’t want to jinx it—like there’s a weight on her shoulders that’s been eased off somehow.

She smiles more lightheartedly now too, as if the edge that used to ghost her lips has been chased away.

But Joohyun doesn’t get to ask; she never really gets the time, what with being swamped with traumas and consults that left her plopping face down on her bed most nights.

Seungwan lets out a satisfied noise as soon as she sinks on her usual chair,  _ finally  _ getting the chance to rest her legs. She’s had back to back rounds and three consults as early as six in the morning, and this is her first break ever since.

“ _ Unnie _ , please remind me to never pick up someone else’s shift ever again,” Seungwan says. She hooks two fingers on the tie that bundles her hair together, tugging it down to free the locks.

Joohyun finishes chewing on the biteful of egg before answering. “Who is it this time?”

Seungwan opens her mouth to answer, but her eyes catch sight of a familiar face just leaving the cafeteria’s cashier queue.

She raises a hand and waves, which prompts Joohyun to look over her shoulder—and there may or may not be a split second where her heart jumps out of her chest at the thought that it might be Seulgi; despite knowing that Seulgi has some work to do today.

Her heart still does skip a few beats though, because it’s Jennie talking on her phone (and every single one of them is just a wee bit in love with her).

Joohyun waves at her too, and she and Seungwan both get in this sort of dreamy slump when Jennie mumbles something on the speaker and smiles, waving back at them as she approaches their table.

“Hi Jennie-yah!”

“Seungwan-ah, hello,” Seungwan greets back, and then turns to Joohyun. “You too, Joohyun-unnie.”

Seungwan’s about to ask if she wants to eat brunch with them, but Joohyun beats her to it. “Do you wanna have brunch with us?”

“I’d love to,” Jennie says, though she already looks apologetic, which clues the two other doctors in that she can’t. “But I have a consult in twenty minutes, and my wife is having necktie troubles.”

Seungwan’s enthusiasm visibly deflates, getting more evident when she just mumbles an  _ oh _ , then, “That’s okay.”

Jennie can’t help but feel a little bit bad about that though, so she says, “How about tomorrow?”

Joohyun beams at the mere idea. “Definitely can do tomorrow.”

They settle on doing lunch just in case one of them gets stuck on something—the life of a surgeon is always unpredictable—and then Jennie goes back to her phone as soon as she bids them goodbye and makes her way to the Cardio floor.

(They both catch the tail end of  _ that  _ conversation as Jennie walks away, her soft  _ Jisoo-yah, baby, you need to send me a picture because I have no idea what a full windsor looks like  _ sort of making them both melt on the inside.

See: a wee bit in love.)

“Anyway, it’s Minho,” the younger doctor grumbles once Doctor Kim has disappears around the corner, spearing the potato with her fork hard as she speaks.  _ Speaks _ , not  _ hisses  _ nor  _ spits _ because Son Seungwan has not one malicious bone in her body. “He said it was urgent.”

(Joohyun can  _ hear  _ the quotes on that.)

“ _ Aigoo _ , I should’ve made him promise to buy me meals for the whole week!”

Joohyun pouts in sympathy, which makes Seungwan pout more—they kind of have that effect on each other—and it only stops when Joohyun seems to magically produce a small ziplock bag full of chocolates out of thin air.

Fancy ones at that, the kind that comes from boxes Seungwan usually only sees in CFs.

“We’ve been swamped for a few days straight now. I had a feeling today would be the same so I brought these,” Joohyun explains as she pushes the bag towards the younger doctor, urging her to try one.

Seungwan cracks an enthused smile, licking her lips twice. She rounds an index finger above the transparent bag for a few times before stopping to point at a chocolate piece wrapped in white.

“Get in my belly,” she says—actually  _ coos  _ at it—and then takes half of the chocolate at the first bite. “Goodness, that’s some good chocolate.”

There’s a moan, matched with the slow, delighted way Seungwan chews on the confection, that makes Joohyun chuckle. “Should I leave you two?”

“And the entire bag, please,” Seungwan quips. (But Joohyun knows she’s half serious because they are indeed some of the best chocolates in Seoul.) “Seulgi really has good taste.”

Joohyun absentmindedly agrees as she cuts what’s left of her omelette into bite-sized pieces. “She does.”

Though, her hand stills and the fork dangles loosely in between her fingers right as the realization hits her.

When she looks up, Seungwan is already grinning at her cheekily, and Seungwan’s tongue is sticking out of the corner of her mouth.

But Joohyun’s the older one here; and she refuses to be embarrassed despite the blush burning her cheeks. So she steels her face and stares back at Seungwan as if she didn’t just blurt anything out.

Yet, the way she steers the conversation back to the other woman is pretty telling.

“How was dinner with Sooyoung?”

Seungwan stops chewing on her third piece of chocolate, her eyes slowly narrowing at the doctor sitting in front of her. Albeit, it’s in good nature, but it screams  _ I know what you’re doing _ .

Joohyun simply grins at her to get out of it. “So?”

Seungwan drops her hand, nimble fingers playing with one of the discarded wrappers, just so she’d have something to do. “Awkward.”

“That bad, huh?”

“No.” Seungwan shakes her head. “It’s just—I was prepared for it to be messy. Like an honest to God screaming match. But it’s Sooyoung, you know? She’s never been one for confrontations.”

“What happened?”

“We didn’t speak to each other for the whole drive. And even when we got to the restaurant,” Seungwan starts. “I tried asking about the easy stuff, like if she’s been there before or what food should I try but I barely got answers.”

Her face crumples, like she’s remembering how deafening the silence was despite sitting in the middle of a buzzing crowd.

“By the end of it, I just couldn’t stand one more second of silent treatment, so I told her to just go back to the base and I’ll just go home by myself.”

“And she didn’t let you.”

“Yeah,” Seungwan affirms. “Then we kind of argued because it was starting to get to me, and yet she refused to let me go on my own.”

Joohyun pushes her plate to the side and pulls her chair closer. She props an elbow on the table, cupping her chin with her palm. “And then what happened?”

“She said she was just tired,” Seungwan continues. “So I told her again that she should just head straight to wherever she was going to stay. But she only got all quiet.”

( _ All quiet _ , like all the fight she’s kept hold of since Seungwan left just rushed out of her system in one breath, leaving her with nothing but the raw ache.

Like picking off the scab from a fresh wound.)

“And then she… she—uhm, she asked me what I wanted from her.”

“What did you say?”

“A chance to explain myself. Two minutes of her time, and after that I’d go away and never bother her again.”

Joohyun straightens up, sliding her hand towards Seungwan to cover Seungwan’s own. She gives it a gentle squeeze, which pushes the younger doctor to continue.

“She—she let me explain, but then she asked for space. Told me to give her some time to deal with the fact that it won’t be the last time we’d be seeing each other.”

Joohyun doesn’t ask what that means—though she has an inkling—because the one person she considers as her own sister just had what’s probably one of the most difficult nights and conversation of her life, and she just wants to hold Seungwan until everything is fine.

So she says, “Seungwan-ah, it’s gonna be okay.”

And they both choose to believe it.

...

  
  


**one hour ago**

Joohyun hooks the stethoscope around her neck as she crosses one more patient off her list. She’s right about being swamped today just like the other days, her Emergency Room floor filled with patients sick with flu and injured ones soaked to the bones.

The rain hasn’t let up for four days straight, but the number of accidents hasn’t dropped like the showers did either.

It even says so in the news, or at least that’s what Joohyun catches on the television mounted on the wall by the Nurses Station. The rain will continue for two more days, and Joohyun can only hope she isn’t dead on her feet by then.

The weatherman bids the viewers goodbye with his usual tagline, and the next thing that Joohyun hears is the anchorwoman recapping the headlines. Something about an impending oil price hike and the Prime Minister of West Angola about to give a speech for his visit.

Joohyun signs the discharge papers and hands it back to the nurse, leaving the Breaking News theme that just started playing in her wake.

...

  
  


**thirty minutes ago**

_ 911 Chief Choi’s office _

Joohyun stares at the small screen of her pager, blinking at the flashing message. It doesn’t really change no matter how many times she closes and opens her eyes, which means—

It’s real.

She shoves the device back inside her pocket and runs to the closest  _ for patients only _ elevator, hitting five once she steps inside.

Chief Choi Soo Young’s office is at room 504, just left of the elevator rows, which she takes. Her door is already open when she gets there, though she still knocks out of courtesy.

The chief waves a hand, motioning for her to come in. “Please close the door, Doctor Bae.”

“I got your page,” Joohyun explains by way of greeting, sitting at the chair that she points her at. “Did you need something, Chief?”

“Yes,” Chief Choi answers upfront. She returns to her own chair behind the desk, props both her elbows on the surface—just near the edge—as she laces her fingers together. “I need your discretion.”

“Sorry?” Joohyun frowns, throwing her a quizzical look. “My discretion? May I ask what for?”

Chief Choi untangles her hands and picks up the lone clipboard chart lying on her right. She passes it to Joohyun wordlessly, gesturing for her to open it when she only grows more confused and it shows on her face.

“Prime Minister Kelile Yeboah is currently inside OR two,” she begins to explain, though the shock already dawns on Joohyun’s face just from hearing the name. “He has been given first aid and is currently under heavy medication.”

“What happened, Chief?”

“He fainted while giving his speech,” she answers. Her face doesn’t give the graveness of the situation away, but her solemn voice is enough for Joohyun to figure it out. “It’s all in the charts. So I suggest you get up to speed while we’re on our way there.”

Joohyun flips the chart cover open, and then flips through the pages next, skimming the details written down.

“We suspect it’s his pacemaker failing,” Chief Choi adds just as Joohyun reaches the initial diagnosis page and she sees the confused frown etch itself deeper on her forehead.

“But, this is a cardio case.”

“I know. But Doctor Kim is currently in another surgery, and you’re the best general surgeon I have.”

“But Chief I’m not—”

“Joohyun, I trust you. And I’ve already talked to Jennie about this,” Chief Choi insists, barely leaving her with any chance to refuse. “But I need your word that this will not get out.”

Joohyun very much wants to protest, yet the authority that she very rarely uses weaves through her tone and Joohyun knows that she  _ can’t  _ say no.

She fixes her gaze on her, looking at her expectantly; looking at her like the fate of one country rests in her hands.

Which, it does  _ now _ , doesn’t it?

She darts her tongue out, nervously licking her lips. She can’t quite meet her eyes when she nods, but,  _ still _ , it’s genuinely resolute. “Of course, Chief.”

“Thank you, Doctor Bae,” Chief Choi says as she gets up from her seat and rounds her desk, squeezing Joohyun’s shoulder in the process. “Come on. Let’s go save a life.”

...

  
  


**twenty two minutes ago**

There are two men in gray suits that welcome them as they reach the suite for OR two, their red ties sticking out like a sore thumb against the sterile white walls.

Two more men wearing the same suits greet them from behind the sliding glass doors. But the hallway leading towards their destination is almost empty, save for three women in black suits that reminds Joohyun of Seulgi’s.

None of their hospital staff are present, no familiar face that usually filled the halls, and Joohyun feels the anxiety slowly sink in as they head further inside. It’s as if the hallway is turning into a pit that she doesn’t want to fall deeper into.

Her footsteps echo all over, bouncing heavy and full of uncertainty against the walls. Pressure makes her shoulders drop in each step—right: the self-doubt that’s starting to gnaw her from the inside; left: the tension she’s about to spew every time she glances down the chart she has clutched in her hands and the black, bold letters  _ scream  _ PM KY at her.

(Maybe this is what Alice had felt then, when she fell, fell, fell down the dark, dark rabbit hole.)

The department’s surgery monitoring board lights up, her name a marquee right next to  _ OR 2 _ . And it’s the first time she’s ever had to read her name off  _ that _ board and feel the bile rising up at the back of her throat.

It’s stymied by a lump that lodges itself right behind her tongue, swelling as she watches Chief Choi wrap her fingers around the handle of one of the two doors separating her and what may or may not be one of the most crucial surgeries of her career.

“Are you ready, Doctor Bae?”

Joohyun suddenly finds it hard to breathe, and for a moment, she wishes she can hear one of Seulgi’s lame jokes, or Seungwan’s laugh, just so she can shake the uneasiness that’s taking all her air away.

But she can’t, so she just swallows  _ everything  _ back; squares her shoulders and says, “As I’ll ever be.”


	10. viii b.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> merry christmas and a happy new year, everyone!

**seventeen minutes ago**

Chief Choi pushing the door open brings about the sense of duty Joohyun has long instilled in herself, becoming  _ Doctor Bae Joo Hyun _ the moment she takes the first step inside the imaging room.

But she’s startled by a particular sight, and her steps halt completely as her breath hitches, because Seulgi is here,  _ she’s here _ , and Joohyun feels like she can finally breathe again; like all the air just rushes back in and fills her lungs.

Though, the captain doesn’t see her right away. Seulgi’s gaze stays fixed on a particular spot at the opposite side of the room, despite the sound of the door swinging close.

Joohyun watches as Seulgi cocks her head to the side, her jaw clenched humorlessly. It’s so far from the Seulgi Joohyun usually sees; not a hint or a trace of Seulgi’s bright smile and the playfulness that gleams in Seulgi’s eyes. 

(Yet, it’s still a mesmerizing sight, seeing her stare at something—someone—down; stare like she’s gunning for a fight but she’s waiting for the enemy to throw the first strike at the same time.)

“Doctor Bae, follow me please,” she hears Chief Choi speak, but Joohyun’s feet grow a mind of their own, taking her towards Seulgi’s direction.

(She’s not looking for a pep talk,  _ no _ . She just wants something that isn’t related to what she’s about to do to pull her back and pin her  _ here _ ; someone to make sure that she’s not way in over her head.)

She passes by an unknown woman first, flanking Seulgi’s left side. But the serious look on her face is stern enough that it warrants a second look; a third glance because she seems so familiar, though Joohyun can’t quite put a name on the face.

By this time, Seulgi has caught her name, and has gotten a view of Joohyun at the corner of her eyes. (Well, more like, caught her peering at Jisoo with keen interest.)

Seulgi scoffs, feigning disbelief. She clucks her tongue against the roof of her mouth, and hisses, “ _ Aish _ , Jichu.”

Her voice snaps Joohyun back to attention. When she looks at the other woman, Seulgi is breaking her intimidating facade to lean forward and squint her eyes at  _ Jichu _ .

_ Jichu _ , though, doesn’t spare the captain a glance. She simply stares straight ahead.

Joohyun follows her gaze, finding another red-tied, hulking guy at the end of it. He’s about twice as  _ Jichu’s  _ size, buzzed-cut, with his lips quirked into what looks like a permanently mean curl, bordering into a snarl. But that fact doesn’t seem to bother the soldier at all.

The only indication that  _ Jichu  _ has acknowledged Seulgi at all is when she lifts her left hand, flashing a rose gold ring (that Joohyun’s pretty sure she’s also seen hanging on the necklace that Jennie wears while on her shift).

Then  _ Jichu  _ says  _ Jendeugi _ , which coaxes out an amused smile from Seulgi that she hides behind a fist.

Joohyun absolutely has no idea what that means. She supposes it’s military talk, so she hunches a shoulder in dismissal and stands in front of Seulgi.

But before she can even say anything, she hears Chief Choi call her name again. With a sigh, she twirls around, shuffling towards where her chief is—at the side of the big guys in suits. They seem to be guarding the second door that will lead to the operating table where she supposes the Prime Minister currently is.

“Agent Neblu,” she addresses the tallest of the three guards. Surprisingly, her English is smoother than Joohyun last remembers. “Please meet Doctor Bae Joo Hyun. She will be—”

“Thank you, Chief Choi. But the Prime Minister’s doctor is on his way here,” Agent Neblu interrupts rather crudely, not letting the chief finish.

Joohyun curbs the urge to bristle at the disrespect she just witnessed, and instead tries her best to explain. “I’m afraid we can’t wait that long without doing anything.” Though, she sounds a little stilted, which probably doesn’t really help with winning him over. “His pacemaker may be failing and we need to replace it with a brand new one.”

Agent Neblu slowly turns his head, looking down at the doctor and throwing her a stern, scathing look—one that Joohyun’s pretty sure is saying that her medical opinion doesn’t really matter to him. “The Prime Minister’s doctor is on his way. He has the pacemaker with him.”

“But at least let me remove it.”

“No.”

And it takes Seulgi’s—who’s watching the entire exchange closely— _ everything  _ not to storm towards them and smack him on his head.

...

  
  


**six minutes ago**

A loud blare coming from inside the operating room breaks the tension. Agent Neblu’s eyes widens as the sound rings in his ears, and Joohyun makes the split decision to squeeze through the tight space in between him and another prime minister guard, pushing the white door open.

She doesn’t really have the time to wash up as she rushes towards the operating table, eyes raking through the monitors to discern the cause of the alarm.

The Prime Minister’s blood pressure is dropping as it seems. Joohyun switches her gaze onto another monitor, its background blue, and showing a grey scale image of the Prime Minister’s chest.

She spots a growing dot inside one of the veins—a blood clot that has formed, blocking the circulation—and she really,  _ really  _ needs to take that broken pacemaker out.

Joohyun snatches the bottle of alcohol sandwiched in between the various items lined on one of the sterilized trays, dousing both her hands and wiping them dry with a sterile blue towel before she slips on a pair of rubber gloves in haste.  

She’s barking instructions to the nurse who’s already inside the room as she moves. “Page Doctor Son Seungwan, please!”

Her hands tear through a packet of syringe, grabs the lone one from the inside and uncaps it, and then sticks the needle in on the skin right above the vein. Slowly, she pulls the plunger up, drawing the clot out.

The heart monitor stops beeping as the Prime Minister’s blood pressure rises back up. Though, Joohyun doesn’t release the breath she’s holding in until she has completely pulled the needle out.

She tosses the syringe on an empty tray and pulls her gloves off before storming outside. The sound of the door being pushed loudly startles his guards, but she pays them no mind, heading straight to Chief Choi.

“We really need to take the pacemaker out. And I’m going to need Doctor Son’s help for that.”

...

  
  


**four minutes ago**

Seungwan comes down running not even two minutes after the page was sent. “ _ Unnie _ ! What happened?”

But before Joohyun can even start to explain, Agent Neblu is leaving his spot, marching towards where they are currently huddled around.

His booming voice echoes in the small space as he demands for an answer. “What is she doing here?”

Seungwan, for her part, doesn’t cower under his towering form. Instead, she sends him an annoyed glare, because she’s faced the likes of him before countless of times and she disliked each encounter.

“Doctor Son is here to assist me,” Joohyun bravely answers. Frankly, he’s starting to get in on her nerves too, especially since he keeps on throwing his weight around as if he’s in his territory.

“I thought I made it clear? We will wait for our doctor.”

“And I thought what just happened made it clear that we  _ can’t _ .”

From her spot, Seulgi and her squad wait on the sides, poised on their toes and ready to step in if the doctors need them to. But a proud smirk still tugs at Seulgi’s lips, at the way Joohyun is holding her own against the agent. 

The argument leads to a glaring contest, with Joohyun refusing to back down from Agent Neblu’s irate glares. She matches his stares with glowers of her own, tilting her head in the perfect angle that juts her chin out in a way that makes her feel like she’s winning.

In the end, she does. Agent Neblu surrenders with a grumbled  _ fine _ , because the doctor honestly has a very valid point. He looks over his shoulder, motioning for another guard to step forward with a jerk of his head.

He says a few things in his mother tongue. And although none of them understand, they all see the way the guard closes in on Seungwan, his hand about to grab a body part into a frisk.

Sooyoung, who’s standing at Seulgi’s right, is on Seungwan’s side in a flash—Seulgi swears she just blinked and she’s already there—her hand catching his, and bending it by the wrist as she narrows her eyes at the guard.

“In Korea, we don’t frisk doctors we’ve vouched for, so you better watch it.”

There’s a split second where everyone inside the room just sort of freezes, but it doesn’t last long, not with Agent Neblu drawing his gun out.

From there, it’s like a domino of movements: 

Seulgi and Jisoo spring into action, treading the scant distance with their own guns raised, aiming them at each guard they’re standing opposite from. 

There’s a cacophony of  _ clicks _ —the sound of the safety catch being switched off—and Seulgi is quick to push Joohyun behind her, covering Joohyun’s smaller frame with hers.

But Sooyoung doesn’t remove the hand keeping the guard’s own bent, doesn’t move her eyes away from his face—not even an inch.

The room plunges into a tense silence as muzzle meets muzzle, with no one daring to move an inch. For a moment, the only thing Joohyun swears she hears is the sound of breaths, jagged and shallow, punctuated by the clenching of jaws and the gritting of teeth. 

Even Chief Choi is to stunned to speak, and there are beads forming on her forehead as she breaks into a sweat, which Joohyun doesn’t miss.

But Joohyun has a life to save, and she refuses to let a hulking six-foot man stop her from doing so.

So she takes a deep, steady breath, lays a calming hand on the blade of Seulgi’s stiff shoulder, as if she’s anchoring herself to the littlest contact—to the idea that Seulgi is right next to her and she’s  _ not  _ alone.  

“We’re wasting time here. I  _ will  _ save him, but I can’t do that without Doctor Son’s help.”

...

  
  


**present time**

Seulgi chances a glance at Joohyun, the corner of her lips quirking into another proud smirk when she hears the conviction in Joohyun’s voice. 

(That’s what she has always lo—liked about Joohyun; her steadfast courage and unwavering passion for the oath she has taken.)

Agent Neblu’s jaw clenches with indecision, though his hand remains raised and aimed at the captain. 

But he barks a low command in his native tongue in the end. Seulgi supposes it means to stand down as he and the other guards ease up and stuff their guns back to their holsters.

“Thank you,” Joohyun says, surreptitiously breathing out relief. She turns to Sooyoung next. “Sooyoung-ah, you can let go now.”

Yet, Sooyoung doesn’t move at first, at least not until she hears Seungwan say, “Sooyoung, it’s okay.”

It’s another tense second before she gives a small nod of acknowledgement. Sooyoung drops—more like throws—the hand she’s holding, lets  _ hers _ hover in the air, fingers splayed open and palm showing.

It’s matched with the curling of her lip as she walks backwards to her spot, her eyes daring the guard to do it again.

Seulgi, for her part, tucks her gun back into the holster she’s wearing underneath her black coat. Jisoo does the same, then, they both follow their Second Lieutenant, and return to their own previous posts.

“Well that was something,” Seulgi mumbles, her mouth barely moving. “Now I can’t remember why your call sign is Joy. We should’ve named you  _ Logan  _ or something.”

“They should know better than to test me,” Sooyoung mutters back, her gaze following Seungwan’s every move, searching for any hint that she was rattled by the guard.

She sees nothing but the resolute look on Seungwan’s face as Joohyun brings her up to speed with the case, not even when she passes by the guards as she heads inside the operating room.

Sooyoung doesn’t remove her gaze until Seungwan’s back disappears completely from her sight. And when the doctor does, Sooyoung fixes her tie, tilts her head a little and glares at  _ that  _ guard like she’d claw his face off at any given second.

...

  
  


On her way to follow Seungwan, Joohyun gets pulled into a corner. When she looks, it’s Seulgi (and she’s breaking their formation  _ again  _ and Joohyun’s starting to wonder how high up in command Seulgi is to be able to do it so freely).

But the room doesn’t have that much big of a space to start with, so they still end up standing a little close to Jisoo.

“Hey,” Seulgi says, softly.  _ Softly _ , like she’s the one who was scared for Joohyun’s safety during those long seconds where the tension was high and the situation was not completely in her hands. “Are you okay? That was really brave of you.”

Joohyun doesn’t really mean to, but her cheeks heat up so much that she has to look down. “Yeah?”

“Yeah,” the captain repeats. “I bet he’s shaking in his boots.”

Joohyun sneaks a glance at Agent Neblu, chewing on her bottom lip as she drags her eyes back to the other woman. “He’s wearing Italian leather shoes.”

Beside them, Jisoo chokes out a laugh into her fist, disguising it as a cough.

Seulgi, in turn, chuckles lowly, crinkling her nose at the doctor. And it’s only then that her heart stops constricting on the spot, letting her breathe freely. “You’re definitely okay.” 

She snatches the scrub cap sticking out of the back pocket of Joohyun’s scrub pants and dons it on the doctor’s head, gently tugging it down until it’s flat on Joohyun’s head, and pushes wayward locks of hair underneath.

Joohyun makes like, twelve different faces—some cupping her palm against her cheek as she bats her eyelashes; others sucking at the inside of her cheeks and quirking the pursed lips—trying to get Seulgi to laugh as she fixes her scrub cap. But Seulgi knows she’s still on a mission here, and that she needs to keep her intimidating facade intact, so she doesn’t.

(It was hard,  _ really  _ hard, because Joohyun makes ridiculous faces and she was so cute; Seulgi honestly has no idea where she pulled the strength to keep it together.)

She does pinch a cheek lightly though—because Seulgi is just human and not a saint—before sending Joohyun off to where she needs to be. “Go kick Neblu’s ass on your way, please.”

Joohyun answers with a playful salute, and an  _ aye, aye captain  _ over her whimsical smile.

“Go,” Seulgi says with a light laugh.

“Okay,” Joohyun replies. But she doesn’t move right away. Instead there’s a look that settles on her face that Seulgi can’t quite read, like she wants to say something but doesn’t really know how to start.

Though, before Seulgi can ask what it is, Joohyun’s already turning to leave.

Seulgi can only follow her with her gaze, her eyes never leaving the doctor as she watches Joohyun go get last minute instructions from a now composed Chief Choi, and even when she disappears behind the operating room door.

...

  
  


There’s a tense air around the OR room from the moment Joohyun steps inside; the pressure making its presence once again known as it weighs itself down on Joohyun’s shoulders.

It only gets broken when Joohyun’s mobile phone buzzes a good ten minutes after they started, and their nurse, Chaeyoung, tells her that Doctor Kim is calling.

Hearing Jennie’s name feels like taking a breather, so Joohyun nods her  _ go ahead  _ at Nurse Chaeyoung, who then taps a gloved finger on the screen and puts the call on speaker.

Hearing Jenni’s voice feels like relief as it echoes all over the room when she speaks. “ _ Doctor Bae? _ ”

“Yes, Doctor Kim?”

“ _ I heard you needed some support _ ,” Jennie says, warm and completely enheartening. (Joohyun’s sure everyone in the room can just picture her smile.)

Though, Joohyun still gets a confused frown on her face because they’re doing different surgeries at this moment, so she has no idea what kind of support Jennie means.

At least until Seungwan says, “This is the first time you're doing this. You need an experienced surgeon to talk to, so I asked Jennie to call.” 

“I—” 

“You can't say no.”

“I’m not,” Joohyun states. And though half of her face is covered by the surgical mask, Seungwan can tell that she’s smiling, from the crescents that shape in her eyes. “Thank you, Seungwan-ah.”

Seungwan’s own pair turn into gleeful slits, and Joohyun doesn’t have to see it to picture the grin that matches it. 

Then, Seungwan says, “Doctor Kim, she’s ready.”

“ _ Good. Now, Doctor Bae, we’ll do it together, okay? Walk me through it _ .”

...

  
  


The surgery goes smoothly, but the Prime Minister has to be put under a medically induced coma to force his heart to beat at the safest pace.

When it’s all over and done with, Joohyun closes him up and lets Nurse Chaeyoung clean up behind her, while she steps out of the operating room with Seungwan on her heels.

She’s glaring sharply at Agent Neblu as she passes the guards by, who is staring right back with a scowl on his face (that Joohyun thinks will be imprinted permanently since he’s been like that the whole day).

She tries really,  _ really  _ hard to sound kind when she informs him of the Prime Minister’s condition, and that all they can really do for now is wait until the new pacemaker arrives. But he leaves the room to call  _ their _ doctor for confirmation without so much as a  _ thank you _ , and Joohyun can’t help but huff and pull a face at his retreating back.

The face sticks even when she hears Seulgi’s chuckles (that grow louder as she draws closer).

“He does rude so perfectly.”

“Don’t mind him,” Seulgi says, waving a hand off. “We all knew it would go well.”

“For a moment, I thought it wasn’t going to,” Joohyun admits rather bravely. Seulgi hears the raw fear in her tone, muted but still present. “But Seungwan was there, and Jennie too.”

“What’s important is that he’s okay now,” soothes the other woman. “How about you? How are you feeling?”

Joohyun blinks at her in confusion. “Me?”

“I never really got to ask you earlier, but,” Seulgi starts to say, then, “you weren’t scared of what happened right? Guns and all.”

“Honestly? I was, a little. But I had a job to do. There wasn’t really any room to think about what I was feeling.”

“But it’s over now. So it’s okay to let it out and be scared again.”

Joohyun stares at Seulgi wordlessly as she studies the distress written all over Seulgi’s face. Her eyes soften at the sight of the genuine worry that anchors Seulgi’s furrowed brow, and the concern she hears in her voice, rolling off in waves.

“I’m here, okay?” Seulgi continues to speak. Her hand hovers near Joohyun’s own, fingers flexing as she wrestles with the indecision and the need to reach out and twine their hands together. “If you’re scared, I’m here.”

In the end, Joohyun makes the decision for her. “I’m not,” she says after a few beats, stepping closer— _ closer _ that the tips of their shoes kiss, and the tips of their noses almost bumping.

Joohyun nudges Seulgi’s nose with hers once, before encircling her arms around Seulgi’s waist as she rests her cheek on Seulgi’s shoulder. 

But what lets the butterflies loose in Seulgi’s stomach is the breath she feels tickling her skin, when Joohyun folds in on herself, tucks her face at the crook of her neck, and whispers:

“Not anymore.”

Because really, all Joohyun needs is Seulgi and the warmth that her presence gives her, and Joohyun knows she’ll never feel scared ever again.

...

  
  


Seungwan watches them with a fond smile as she walks further inside the imaging room, her eyes shining with so much warmth as she watches her friend be encased in the arms of the woman Joohyun may or may not be halfway in love with.

She only shuffles forward to say hi when Joohyun pulls away, and asks as she reaches them, “Are you going to stay here the whole day, Seul?”

Seulgi shakes her head. “We’re just waiting for the new orders to come down.”

“Are you allowed to take breaks?” It’s Joohyun who asks this time. “Or do you have to stand guard all the time? It’s been hours.”

“We are. But not at the same time. One of us has to stay here.”

Joohyun can’t help but pout at that piece of information, since she’s been planning to ask the other woman to accompany her to the cafeteria.

Just then, Sooyoung’s voice floats from the side of the room. “I’ll do it. I’ll stay here. Jichu, you should go see Jendeungi-unnie too. Yooa and SinB can switch with you two.”

“No, it’s okay,” Joohyun tries to protest. But Sooyoung simply smiles at her.

Though, she’s smirking at Seulgi when she says, “It’s fine,  _ Irene _ -unnie.”

“Irene?”

“It’s nothing,” Seulgi quickly brushes off, but the redness that colors her ears tells Joohyun that it’s definitely  _ something _ .

“Nothing, huh?” Joohyun smirks cheekily. She taps the tip of Seulgi’s nose with a finger, then says, “I’ll get it out of you one day.”

Seulgi gulps, and Sooyoung honestly finds it a miracle that she didn’t faint.


End file.
